We're Gonna Survive In The Future, Just Watch Us!
by kokorolinkrun
Summary: (Originally a collab/RP with The Chuckinator) Sonic and his friends were trying to retrieve the Master Emerald from Eggman when suddenly the emerald began to glow and pulled them into the future...as humans, no less! Without any of their powers, they decide to to work their way around in this future, while meeting new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 0

It was a beautiful day at the beach. Sonic the Hedgehog was resting; laid back in his chair, sunglasses on, and listening to music.

It had been quite a while since Robotnik's last attack, and things had been peaceful since then. Now, the least they could do at the moment is have some fun!

The silence was broken by Tails' loud voice. "SONIC!"

The blue hedgehog ignored him. On a great day like this, why was Tails being so loud, anyway?

Tails' voice came again. "What is it now, Tails?" Sonic responded as he woke up.

"I'm going to go swimming. Want to come?" The fox asked.

Sonic froze in place for a few seconds. "W-What!? Are you insane!? O-Of course not!"

Tails could only laugh at Sonic's response, his laughter to which Sonic responded to with "T-This isn't funny!".

"You're always scared of water, Sonic!"

Sonic grit his teeth. "Shut up, Tails!"

"Okay, okay!"

Sonic then began to playfully chase Tails around, still slightly angry. "Come back here!"

The two tailed fox flew up into the air so Sonic couldn't reach him. He then got an idea and dove down on the water, splashing Sonic. Sonic then let out a small cry after getting splashed as he quickly tried to shake it off.

Tails laughed. "Told you I'd get you wet!"

"Alright, you win this time!"

The fox gave a smile. "By the way, are Mighty and Ray doing alright here? I think Knuckles will be here soon aswell." Sonic then asked.

"They're doing fine. Where are they anyway?"

"That's a good question."

"They should be around here somewhere."

"Sonic! Tails! I'm sorry Mighty and I are late!"

The two turned to see an anthro squirrel and armadillo running towards them. These two were Ray the Flying Squirrel and Mighty the Armadillo, some of Sonic's old friends.

"Hey Sonic!" Ray greeted.

"Oh, hello Ray! We were just wondering where you were." Sonic responded.

Ray smiled. "Mighty and I were on a date. We went out to eat."

"A date, huh? Well, just don't go the extremes just yet, alright?" Sonic then responded slightly sassily.

"Don't worry, we won't."

Sonic then smiled at them.

"Who else is coming?" Ray asked him.

"I think Knuckles is." Sonic responded.

"Great. What's he been up to?"

"He hasn't be up to anything much."

"Is he still guarding the Master Emerald?" Mighty asked.

"Yes." Tails responded.

"I should've known. So Tails, have you worked on any inventions?"

"Not really!"

Ray and Mighty smiled. "Well, thanks for inviting us!"

"You are most certainly welcome." Sonic said, bowing slightly.

"Hey guys!" Knuckles exclaimed as he walked up.

"Ah, Knuckles!" Mighty greeted.

"We have a problem. Robotnik stole the Master Emerald!"

All four Mobians paused for a moment.

"At a time like this? This is terrible!" Mighty exclaimed.

"Damn it Robuttnik," Sonic said.

"We need to go after him!"

"But this is a time for relaxation..."

"I know, but..."

Sonic sighed. "Fine. I'll beat him then come back here. Let's go." He hopped in the Tornado not far away.

"Let's go, Ray." Mighty then told Ray, to which he responded with a nod.

Sonic started the plane, and they flew towards the base.

—-

Not long after, they reached Eggman's base. "Where's the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"I think Eggman has it!"

Suddenly a blur of speed hit Sonic. "SONIC!" Tails cried out.

Sonic crashed into the wall where Metal Sonic held him in place. "Tails! Ray! Knuckles! Go find Eggman! I'll take care of this!" Mighty declared.

They nodded and ran further into the base. Metal glared at Sonic, scratching him deeply on the chest. Sonic then let out a cry as he knocked Metal away, with Mighty proceeding to attack Metal from here. Sonic glared at Metal.

"Can you handle him?" He asked Mighty.

"I will." Mighty responded.

Mighty gripped Metal's hand, then threw him over his shoulder.

—-

Meanwhile, Tails, Ray and Knuckles were on their way to find Eggman. "What does Robotnik want with the Master Emerald?" Ray asked Knuckles.

"I don't know!"

They reached the room where Robotnik was.

"Alright Robotnik...hand over the Master Emerald!" Knuckles cried out.

"I will not! Its power will be mine, along with Chaos inside it!" The mad scientist exclaimed.

"We won't let that happen!"

"It's too late! The emerald's power is mine!"

Knuckles looked to see the Master hooked up to a machine. "Tails! Ray! Go find Mighty and Sonic! I'll take care of this!" Knuckles told the fox and flying squirrel.

The two ran out of the room. Knuckles rsn up to the Master Emerald, placing his hands on it. It let out a glow and he was sucked inside.

—-

Meanwhile, Ray and Tails rushed to find Sonic and Mighty.

They found the two fighting Metal but both looked slightly wounded after a long battle. Mighty panted; Metal Sonic had grown stronger.

"Sonic! Eggman has the Master Emerald hooked up to a machine!" Tails cried out.

"He does?" Sonic asked. "Why?"

"H-He wants the power inside it! And Chaos aswell!"

Sonic groaned. "Of course he does. That's all he ever wants." Tails smiled just the slightest bit.

"Where's Knuckles?"

"He's dealing with Eggman."

"Great," Mighty said. "Let's go!"

He and Sonic followed Tails and Ray, leaving Metal behind.

—-

Meanwhile, Knuckles appeared in the Master Emerald. He looked around as Tikal appeared in front of him. "Greetings, Knuckles," she stated. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I don't know. I was trying to grab the Master Emerald..." Knuckles said.

Tikal smiled. "You are searching for a way to stop Eggman, yes?"

"...Sorry, Tikal, but I can do this by myself."

Tikal giggled. "It's not a problem. However, Eggman is going to succeed. There is one thing that might help, though."

"Like I said, we can do this by ourselves."

"Knuckles," Tikal stated. "The Master Emerald is going to send your friends through time into the future. They will be in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar bodies. As Guardian, you will need to watch over them. We will need to watch over them."

"If that's the case, then I might as well come too!" Knuckles then said

Tikal smiled, and stepped into Knuckles' body. The Master Emerald let out a bright light.

—-

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others were rushing to the Master Emerald.

They stopped. The Master Emerald was glowing.

"H-Hey! What's going on!?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"What? This isn't what was supposed to happen!" Robotnik shouted. "What's going on? Stop!"

"Everyone! Cover your eyes from the light!" Tails instructed.

Everyone did so. Eventually, the light covered up everyone but Robotnik. When it faded, Sonic, Tails, Ray and Mighty were gone.

Little did Sonic and his friends know, that they were sent to a whole new timeline, in whole new forms, on a (mis)adventure they'd never expect!


	2. Chapter 1

In the city of Station Square, a blue haired human stirred on his bed. Wait...bed? But wasn't he in Robotnik's lair? Besides, what was he even doing in a bed?

He opened his reddish-brown eyes and looked around. This room...it looked familiar but at the same time...didn't.

Well, he WAS in this room, just...not the room he was used to. He then remembered what happened before he went unconscious: He and his friends were going to get the Master Emerald back again, but it began glowing, and before he knew it, he fell unconscious. So why...? The human - Sonic - yawned and stretched. He got out of bed and stood in front of a mirror, looking at his reflection.

"Wait...what the-!? WHAT IS THIS!?"

Instead of the usual blue hedgehog he was used to as his reflection, his reflection was instead a young human boy who looked about 11 or 12 years old. He had short, messy hair that was the same shade of sky blue as his normal fur, and his eyes were brown, but they had a tint of red to him. For his outfit, he was still wearing his gloves and shoes, but he was also wearing a long-sleeved white shirt under a blue hoodie with a peach circle on, and some dark blue shorts.

"W-What some kind of sick joke is this...!?"

He glanced around and saw a calander on the wall. Sonic hurried over and glanced at the date. It was January 6th...2019? "2019? But...- Wait."

So the Master Emerald must have...

"This is really, REALLY, not good...!"

...Pulled him into the future!

Sonic's head spun. What was going on?

"W-Why is this happening!? WHAT DID THE EMERALD DO TO ME!?" Sonic then questioned.

This was obviously his...house? Since when dud he iwn a house in the big city? Was the...the future of a alternate world?bOr...it could be the future of his world. But even so...WHY WAS HE HUMAN!?

Sonic raced downstairs and headed outside. "This has to be some sort of silly joke...!" Sonic thought. "This can't be real!"

His eyes widened. The gigantic bustling city of Station Square surrounded him. Humans and anthros were going about their day; cars, buses and other methods of transportation were in the streets. "This is...a real problem...!"

"Sonic!"

He heard a voice, and turned to see...a female hedgehog? She had pink fur, green eyes, and a red dress.

"W-Who are-!?" Sonic cut himself off after taking a closer look. She looked like... "...AMY!? What happened to you!?"

"Sonic, where have you been? You, Shadow and Silver were supposed to meet up at the park today!"

Shadow and Silver? Who were they!? "I don't even know who those two are! Besides, why aren't you wearing your normal green shirt and red dress!?"

Amy blinked. "Sonic, they don't fit me anymore, remember? I haven't worn them since I was 10."

'So this is the future after all...' Sonic thought. But he then thought of something. "I see. But I have question: Do you remember me as a hedgehog or human?"

"Well...both, really. You were an anthro up until 2 years ago, when Eggman captured you and turned you into a human."

Sonic paused for a moment. How did she...!? "Um, well, I see...!" He said, shaking, but then he remembered: What happened to Tails and the others?

"I'm sorry Amy, but I really need to go find my friends. I'll catch up with you later!" Sonic then cried out and ran off, leaving only Amy.

"Sonic, don't forget to go to the park!" She called after him.

"Don't worry, I will!" Sonic then cried out. '...Wait, shouldn't I be incredibly be far away by now? Has my speed been decreased or something?" Sonic then thought to himself.

He wasn't running that fast, so he increased his speed. Sonic smiled as he sped up. 'Weird, I'm still not going as fast as I used to...'

Sonic slowed to a halt and examined himself. Amy had told him that Eggman had changed him into a human two years ago...

'Robotnik turned me human two years ago according to Amy, but if I remember correctly, the Master Emerald stated glowing and now here I am. Is this some sort of alternate timeline after all...?' Sonic then asked himself. Then again, it was 2019. He was definitely in the future. Perhaps to Amy, two years ago meant 2017? 'If 2017 meant two years ago, I'd probably have been 26 by then, and around 27 or 28 now. I'm actually still currently 11, seeing as my age hasn't changed with me being pulled into the future, I suppose. And since where I'm meant to be and the Master Emerald incident which brought me here must have been in 2002, that would make what really happened with the Emerald have happened seven years from now.' He then thought.

Sonic groaned. Time travel was so confusing.

"I'll just leave this time travel calculation stuff for now. I still need to find my friends." Sonic then decided. But where were they? He hadn't seen Tails, Mighty or Ray since he got here. "...Welp, guess the best I can do is go look for them!"

He also had to go to the park to see Shadow and Silver, whoever they were. His friends in the future, perhaps? Yeah, he guessed that made sense.

The human stretched, and thought. Perhaps he could ask Amy about his friends?

"...Eh, I can do this myself." Sonic then said and he dashed off to find his friends.

And so, a fun new (mis)adventure like no other in a new world with a new body had started with a bang. 


	3. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at Station Square Park, two hedgehogs were sitting at the table. Shadow sighed and checked his watch.

"Where is that blue idiot? He was supposed to be here a half hour ago."

"I don't know. Maybe he's busy?" Silver then responded.

"Busy with what? He was going to see a movie with us."

"I would say he might have cancelled it, but then again, he'd tell us first."

Shadow grumbled. "He's my boyfriend. If something was wrong, I would be the first to know."

"Look, I'm gonna look for him. You stay here, alright?" Silver then asked.

The black hedgehog nodded. Silver stood up and started to fly in the air. He would find Sonic faster this way. He then left to find Sonic.

Shadow watched his friend leave before sighing. He was getting worried.

—-

Meanwhile, in the city, a young orange-hair human woke up. That boy is Miles Prower, also known in his real fox form as Tails. Just like Sonic, in the timeline he came from, he was going to retrieve the Master Emerald, but it started glowing and now he was in this world, in his current form.

Tails yawned and stretched. He had noticed his current form but didn't seem to mind. To be fair, he actually was a bit scared, but then again, he'd been through weirder. Besides, he could make replacements for his two tails.

—-

Tails was currently walking through the city; he had just spoken with Amy and was looking for Sonic.

'Sonic must be looking for me aswell.' Tails thought. He had already pieced together the Master Emerald was the cause for their transformation. Amy, however, had told him a different story: that Sonic, Tails, Mighty and Ray were changed into humans by Eggman. 'Maybe that's how things went down in this world?' He wondered to himself. But the point stood: In his world, the Master Emerald transformed him and his friends, but here, it was Eggman.

Although...where was Knuckles? Tails hadn't seen him since he left for the Master Emerald. It was a bit weird.

Tails thought it was amazing that he was in the future. He had never travelled through time before, and here was an opportunity to learn about his future self. Even if his future self was human too, like what Amy claimed, it was still really wonderful! The only problem was...if he was here in the future, was his future self here too? Or did he replace him? Or maybe..was he in the world he was from? He would think about it later. Right now, he needed to find Sonic.

Tails' stomach growled suddenly. 'I'm hungry...' He thought to himself. He prepared to leave, but then...

"A-ha! There you are, Tails!"

Tails jumped a little when he turned around and saw Sonic. A grin spread across his face. "Hey, Sonic! How are you?"

"I've been looking for you!" Sonic then said. He then examined Tails' new form.

His orange hair had white tips at the end, and was tied into two short low pigtails and he had the same red-brown eyes Sonic had. He had the same gloves and shoes as normal, but he had a white shirt, a brown jacket with short sleeves and darker brown trousers.

"That look suits you, Tails." Sonic then said, complimenting Tails.

"Thanks. So does yours." His stomach growled again. "Hey, do you want to get something to eat?"

Sonic shook his head; he had to get to the park. "I'm sorry, but I have places to be. You can come too if you want, otherwise we'll probably be separated again" Sonic then said.

"Where are you going?"

"The park. Apparently I need to meet some people there." Sonic said.

"I'll come with you."

Sonic smiled and they walked off.

—-

Meanwhile, Silver was still searching for Sonic. He then noticed a blue-hair boy on the ground, alongside another boy with orange hair.

'They must be Sonic and Tails.' Silver thought.

He landed. "Sonic!" He called, waving his hand. "There you are!"

Sonic turned to face Silver. 'So that must be Silver...' Sonic thought.

"Um...hello!" Tails then said.

"Where have you been? Shadow and I have been waiting for you for over a half hour! We have plans to see a movie, remember?"

"Oh, really? Then I must have forgotten, heh heh...!" Sonic then said. Of course, this was a lie.

Silver chuckled. "Well, come on!"

He started to run.

"A-Ah...alright! Tails, do you wanna come?" Sonic asked Tails.

"No, you go on ahead. I'm going to get lunch and tgen head home," Tails told him.

"Alright! Sonic said, as he left with Silver.

—-

Meanwhile, Tails decided to get some lunch. He walked into McDonald's and ordered some food. A female echidna with orange fur was sitting at a table not far from him, and looked up when she saw him.

"Oh...hello there!" The echidna greeted Tails, which surprised him a bit.

"Oh! Um...hi! What's your name?"

"My name is Tikal," the echidna said.

"Tikal? What a nice name! My name's Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails!" Tails responded, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Tails."

Tails smiled. He then remembered he hadn't seen Knuckles since this all happened, so he asked Tikal: "I know this is weird, but...do you know what happened to Knuckles?"

"No, I do not," Tikal told him. She wasn't ready to reveal herself yet. "But he may show up later."

"I see." Tails said, smiling slightly.

Tikal smiled and continued to eat her food. Tails did as well. When they were finished, Tails stood. "Alright Tikal, I'm gonna go home now."

Tikal watched him leave, and then heard Knuckles' voice in her head.

'After waiting all these years, we finally found Tails.'

'Well, you could say it would be years here, but in reality, it's been merely about a day or so if we're talking about their own timeline.' Tikal then told Knuckles mentally.

'What should we do now?'

Tikal walked out of the resturaunt, keeping her eye on Tails. 'I do want to follow him, but...that might end up in a misunderstanding.'

'Perhaps we could search for the others.'

'That works. We should start with Sonic.' Knuckles' mental voice faded as Tikal walked down the street.

"Alright, looking for Sonic it is." Tikal then decided.

And with that, her mission to find everyone after successfully pulling them into the future began!


	4. Chapter 3

As Tikal walked, she noticed some people up ahead. One had long black and red hair, while the other had short gold hair.

"I can't believe we're in the future, Mighty!" The golden haired boy was telling the other. "It's incredible!"

"It is a little scary, though, especially in these weird new forms...!" The gold hair one continued on.

"These human forms are so cool, though!" The red haired human replied. The gold-haired boy could only respond with some laughter.

These two boys where Mighty and Ray. Originally a armadillo and flying squirrel respectively, they were the remaining friends of Sonic that were caught up in being pulled into the future by the Master Emerald.

Mighty kissed Ray on the cheek. The golden-haired boy could only blush in response and took his boyfriend's hand in his.

'Looks like we found Mighty and Ray,' Knuckles spoke to Tikal mentally.

'Only one more left to find.' Tikal thought. Mighty and Ray then noticed her.

The two boys quickly pulled away, hoping she wasn't embarrassed by their public display of affection.

"Er...sorry, miss," Mighty told her. "We didn't see you there."

"No, it's alright!"

"What's your name?"

"My name is Tikal. And you two are...?"

"I'm Mighty, and this is my boyfriend Ray."

"I-I'm not sure if we can truly be considered lovers yet...!" Ray said, embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you, Tikal," Mighty said. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, not really! I'm just looking for someone under the name of 'Sonic'." Tikal responded.

"Oh! We know him but haven't seen him. Sorry, miss."

"That's alright!"

"It was nice to meet you!" Mighty called as she walked away.

Tikal sighed in disappointment; still no luck finding Sonic. She had to keep searching. 'What should we do when we find him?' Knuckles asked her.

'That's a good question. We can decide when we find him.' Tikal responded.

'You mentioned us watching over them.'

'That's true.'

Knuckles chuckled mentally. 'Why don't we do that, then. We'll be a spiritual guardian angel.'

'How about defusing when we do, so I'll watch over you all?' Tikal then asked with a smug expression.

'Perhaps,' Knuckles told her. 'I quite enjoy being like this; you and I can watch over them at the same time."

Tikal gave a smile in agreement. Then she vanished in a flash of light, teleporting to find Sonic.

—-

Earlier that day, A long red and black haired boy - Mighty - stirred in bed and woke up. He yawned and threw back the covers. Mighty sat up and brought his socks and shoes closer. opened the closet, looking for clean clothes.

Now that he thought about it: Just what was he doing? The last thing he could remember before waking up was going to retrieve the Master Emerald, but it began to glow and then he woke up here.

Once Mighty was dressed, he moved downstairs to get breakfast, still oblivious to his new form. It felt began to wonder: Where was Ray?

As Mighty sat down for breakfast, he yawned. The night before had been tiring, and he wanted to sleep in. Mighty poured some milk into a glass and began to eat. Maybe he should look for Ray in a bit...

For now, he had to get ready for the day.

'I just hope today isn't as tiring...' Mighty taught to himself.

The human boy finished breakfast and stood. He pushed in his chair before glancing at the calendar, wondering what he had planned for today. 'Wait...2019...? That doesn't sound quite right..."

He peered closer to the calendar. That day he did have something scheduled...

'Hmm, something about the date isn't really clicking with me...'

Mighty decided to ignore it. He had plans that day. Besides, there was also Ray to deal with.

Mighty walked out of the house, taking his cell phone with him. It began to ring and he answered it to hear Ray's voice. "Oh, morning Ray. How are-?"

"Mighty, Mighty, you have to come over! Something happened to me!"

"Eh? Well, I guess I have no other choice."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon!"

Ray hung up, and Mighty looked at his cell. What had that been about? There wasn't anything wrong with his boyfriend...was there? Was he sick? He did sound pretty scared, come to think of it...

The human boy sighed and began to walk over to Ray's house. He put his hands in his pockets, thinking. 'Something feels off, but I don't know what...'

—-

Once he got to Ray's house, he knocked on the door and waited. After a while, Ray answered the door.

"Hi, Ray!" Mighty exclaimed. "How are you?"

"...M-Mighty? I-It happened to you, too!?"

The boy cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"I...I mean...um..." Ray started, shaking slightly. "We're...we're both humans...!"

Mighty blinked. "Yeah...why are you surprised?"

"A-Ah...um...we...were pulled...into the future..."

"The future? What are you talking about?"

"A-Ah...well..." Ray then took a deep breath. "You see, I think we're meant to be in about 2002, and we're both a flying squirrel and armadillo respectively, and I think the Master Emerald must have pulled us here and made us like this! Please, Mighty! Please remember!"

Mighty just stared at him in confusion. The future...? They were in the future?

"Don't you remember, Mighty...?"

"Let me get this straight...you're saying that the Master Emerald brought us to the future?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Why would it do that?" Mighty asked.

"I don't really know." Ray responded.

"Huh. Well, do you want to hang out?"

"A-Ah...a-alright...!"

The human smiled, and they headed towards the city.

"Mighty..." Ray began. "Do you..not remember being an anthro?"

"Huh?" Mighty asked. "Why do you ask?"

"You're acting like this is all completely normal..."

"It is normal, though...right?"

"No...?"

"No? What do you mean?"

Ray then sighed. "I'm guessing you're too tired at the moment to think straight at the moment..."

"I'm not tired!" Mighty exclaimed.

"Whatever you say." Ray say with a smug look.

"We should look for Sonic and Tails."

"Okay!"

The two humans walked down the street. Mighty kissed Ray and held his hand.

Ray then blushed a little in embarrassment to this. "Do you have to display affection so publicly?" He asked.

"I can't help it, you're my boyfriend." Mighty responded.

"Hey! That's not true! Or atleast it isn't yet!" Ray then cried out.

"What do you mean?" Mighty asked.

"I'm not sure if we can truly be considered lovers yet!"

"Of course we can. We love each other."

"O-Okay, maybe that's true..." Ray hesitated. What if someone saw them?

"Don't worry Ray, it'll be a-okay!" Mighty said.

"What if someone sees us, though?" Ray asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"But..."

"Ray," Mighty told him. "It'll be fine. I'm sure there are other gay couples in the city." He kissed his boyfriend.

"Well, I guess it'll be fine. When and if we return to the past, we should build on it." Ray said.

Mighty smiled. They continued to walk, looking around. The city of Station Square was massive!

"Hey..Mighty?" Ray began. "You...haven't actually forgotten what happened before we woke up here, have you?"

"No, I remember."

"A-Are you not scared about this new form, or the fact we've been pulled into the future?"

Mighty shook his head.

Ray then sighed. "I mean, look at yourself. This isn't us, Mighty."

Mighty sighed and examined himself. "Why are you acting like this is completely normal, Mighty?" Ray then asked.

"It just seems normal," Mighty told him.

"...You must have adjusted to your new human form fast!" Ray then said, surprised.

"I suppose I have!"

"I-I still need to fully get used to it..."

Mighty smiled at his boyfriend and ruffled his hair. They then saw someone up ahead, a female echidna.

—-

In the present day, Mighty and Ray decided to look for their friends. They had to find Sonic and Tails.

Ray kept wondering what that female echidna wanted. And it was kind of strange how Mighty was acting. Perhaps he was just oblivious to his change.

"Hey Mighty?" He asked. "What do you think that echidna wanted? She mentioned Sonic."

"I'm not quite sure."

"Do you think she could help us find him?"

"Nah. I think we can do this." Mighty said.

"Also, Mighty..." Ray began. "Do you think Tails and Sonic have become human too?"

"It's a possibility," Mighty said.

"Let's keep looking!" Ray ran, hurrying down the street. Mighty laughed and shook his head then followed his boyfriend.

—-

Meanwhile, Sonic was at the movies with Silver and Shadow. He was a little shocked to learn that Shadow was his boyfriend in this time but didn't mind; he thought Shadow was hot. Okay...maybe he didn't, but still. He'd feel that way in the future. It was a bit weird seeing that if he became human 2 years prior in this timeline, why was he in love with a hedgehog in it? They could have been a couple before his transformation, he thought. Shadow did seem like a nice person, and was very affectionate, even friendly, towards Sonic. But even so, it was really weird how a human would be in love with a hedgehog.

Sonic pushed that thought out of his head. If he and Shadow were a couple despite being a different species, that was great. He would finally find someone to love. If he was honest with himself, Sonic never really felt anything towards women. He was gay, although in the closet at the moment. That was one reason why he was so distant from Amy's awkward advances.

After the movie ended, he, Shadow and Silver left. He smiled at them.

"That was a lot of fun," he said, taking Shadow's hand. Sonic then decided to go meet up with Tails again.

"Well, I'm going to see Tails," he told them. "Hey, how about we all go out to dinner tonight!"

"We'll be busy by then, so no, I thank you for offering, though." Shadow said.

"Okay. What about tomorrow?"

"We'll consider it!" Silver said, smiling.

"Great!" He gave Shadow a kiss. "See ya later, Shads, Silver!"

"See you!"

And with that, the two hedgehogs and the hedgehog-turned-human who was lost in time separated for the time being.


	5. Chapter 4

Not far away, a small owl stood on a branch and observed the group. It ruffled its brown feathers and flapped it wings, flying after Sonic.

"Sonic? It got to you too?"

Sonic stopped for a moment at the voice. It sounded like...Ray!

"Ray! Mighty! How are you?" Sonic turned to face them, but paused for a moment when he did. They...weren't their normal anthro selves! They were human like Sonic and Tails now were.

Mighty had long hair that was red at the top and black at the bottom and dark greyish blue eyes with a tint of green to them. He had his normal gloves and shoes, but, much to Sonic's irritation, almost the exact same outfit as him, except grey and black and not shades of blue, alongside not having a white shirt underneath.

Ray, on the other hand, had short messy yellow hair and greyish green eyes. His outfit consisted of a gold-coloured long sleeve shirt and orange-yellow trousers alongside his normal gloves and shoes.

"A-Ah...so, you two became human aswell?"

Ray nodded.

"Tails is human now aswell."

"He is?" Ray asked. "Why?"

"I ran into Amy earlier," Sonic said. "She told me that in this time Eggman captured us 2 years ago and turned us all human. I also ran into Tails earlier, when I was with Shadow and Silver, two of my apparent friends from this time." Sonic continued on.

"How is he?" Mighty asked.

"He's doing good! I was gonna go meet up with him. Do you two wanna come?"

"We'd love to! By the way, we ran into a female echidna earlier who was asking about you. She had orange fur, blue eyes, and was wearing a weird dress. Do you know her?"

"Um, no, I don't think so!" Sonic said, smiling.

"Huh. Well, let's go see Tails!"

Sonic agreed, and they walked towards Tails' house. The owl that followed Sonic had perched on a windowsill. Its head swiveled and pupils dialated as it watched them with keen interest.

"Hey Mighty," Sonic began. "Have you noticed we have almost identical clothing?"

"We do?" Mighty asked.

"Except yours is grey and black and doesn't have the white shirt underneath your jacket."

"Huh. I hadn't noticed."

Sonic put up a smile, hiding how irritated he was by the outfit similarities. "Also, Mighty, I kind of like your hair. It's like the red represents your shell from your old form, while the black represents your fur from your old form."

Mighty was about to respond when Ray stopped and whispered. "Sonic, Mighty, look!" He pointed to a windowsill. "It's a Great Horned Owl!"

"Wow, at a time like this? That's incredible!" Mighty said.

"It's beautiful! I've never seen one up close!"

Sonic smiled at both Mighty and Ray. The owl just stared at them. It blinked before flying away. Ray waved at the owl as it flew away as Mighty just smiled.

"So, Mighty, what were you gonna say?" Sonic then asked Mighty.

"Oh, I was just going to say thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome! But still, wouldn't you agree my compliment is true?"

"It is," Mighty responded. He then turned to Ray. "I think you scared the owl. It flew away after we saw it."

"Oh..." Ray then responded, a bit sad.

"No, it's fine Ray! We'll probably see it later!" Sonic then said.

Ray then smiled. Hopefully they would.

"Now then, shall we go visit Tails?" Sonic then asked.

They nodded. "Alright! Let's go!"

—-

Tails was busy eating when he heard a knock at the door. He proceeded to get up to answer it. He yawned and opened the door to see Sonic, Mighty and Ray.

"O-Oh! Hi Sonic!" Tails greeted.

"Hey, bud! How are you?"

"I'm doing alright!"

Tails then noticed Mighty and Ray. "Hey, are those Mighty and Ray next to you?"

"Yep. They became human too. Are you doing anything right now?"

Tails glanced behind him. He was in the middle of dinner...

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm in the middle of dinner..." Tails said.

"I see. Can we atleast stay here?" Sonic then asked.

Tails shook his head.

"Aww, well we're sorry we interrupted you. Maybe we can come back when you're done?"

"I'm busy tonight. How about tomorrow?" Tails asked.

"Alright!" Sonic said, grinning.

Tails waved as they left, closing the door behind him. He sighed in annoyance; Sonic could have at least called before showing up. He didn't really like people showing up uninvited. 'Hey, wait, neither of us have phones! Stupid brain!' Tails then thought to himself as he faceplanted onto the table for a few seconds. He did have a landline but not a cell.

Tails then lifted his head from the table, and proceeded to continue eating. He could think more into it later.

—-

Meanwhile, Sonic, Mighty and Ray were walking through the city.

"Too bad Tails wasn't available," Sonic said.

"Well, we did go over uninvited," Ray was saying.

"That's true." Mighty said. He then paused of a moment.

"Hey Sonic, I just noticed you're a little pudgy. Kind of like when you were round back when you were a anthro!" He then said, causing Sonic to pause and blush in embarrassment.

"P...pudgy?" He shouted. "I'm not..."

He then pouted, still embarrassed. "I'm not fat!"

"Oh come on, I was being honest!" Mighty then said.

"I-It doesn't matter..." Sonic said as he crossed him arms and looked away, still blushing.

Ray snickered at his friend's embarrassment. "I'm hopefully gonna work it off sooner of later though!" Sonic then declared.

"With all the running you do, you just may!"

Sonic then smiled, his blushing beginning to fade.

"So, what did you do today, Sonic?" Ray asked.

The blue hedgehog smile widened as he thought of Shadow. "I forgot to mention...the Shadow person I mentioned earlier was actually my boyfriend in this future. While I do not know if it'll be the same in the future we're from."

"You have a boyfriend? That's great, Sonic! What's he like?"

"Well, I technically DON'T have a boyfriend in our timeline, but in this timeline, I do? I don't know myself. He was...kinda nice to me actually. Oh, and did I mention...he's actually an anthro?" Sonic then explained.

"Really? What species is he?"

"A hedgehog."

"Just like you used to be," Ray pointed out. "So, what happened? Did you two go on a date? Kiss?"

"We went to see a movie." Sonic explained. The human fell silent. He did kiss Shadow afterwards. It...made him happy.

"Woah, hold it right there Sonic. I don't think you're really cut up for love." Mighty explained.

Sonic then frowned. "The hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"Mighty, enough is enough! Sonic, ignore him. You are cut up for love!" Ray then said.

"Mighty, what did you mean by that?" Sonic asked, starting to get angry.

The other human gulped and answered. "U-Um, from what I've seen...you really don't seem to be someone who'd fall in love."

"What? Fine, I'll humor you. Give me an example."

As this all went down, Ray began to shake in fear. This was a real problem...and he had to break it up! And fast!

"Well...it's mostly because of Amy," Mighty started. "You seem to reject her advances."

"I reject her advances because she's too damn clingy!" Sonic explained. "Amy's always saying I'm her boyfriend and that isn't true! Besides...I'm...I'm gay."

There. He had said it. With those very two words, the argument came to a abrupt end.

"Wait," Mighty said. "You're what?"

Sonic gulped. He was hoping to stay in the closet, but now...tears started to come to his eyes. "The truth is...I'm gay. I... was hoping to stay in the closet, but after this, I had no other choice. I...I'm sorry..."

He aped away. Mighty watched him leave with shock on his face. Ray turned to his boyfriend, arms folded across his chest, a disappointed look on his face. Suddenly, about a few minutes later, Sonic, still in his human form, came back, smiling as it nothing happened. "Okay, I feel alot better now!"

"Mighty," Ray said. "How could you?"

"D-Don't worry! It's fine now!" Sonic then said. It appeared Ray and Mighty were oblivious to his return.

Mighty hesitated, then hung his head. "I...didn't know. He never really talked about it, so I just assumed..."

"You hurt his feelings!" Ray yelled. "Apologise to him! He obviously wasn't ready to divulge that information!"

The red haired human noticed Sonic and walked up to him.

"Ah...hey, Sonic? Um...look,I'm sorry...-" Mighty then began.

"No! It's fine! I feel better now."

"Are you sure? I shouldn't have said those things, and..."

In truth, Sonic was still hurt, but managed to hide it with a smile. "A-Alright...I am still hurt...but I still forgive you! Besides, I will heal truly with time!"

"So...you're gay. You weren't ready to come out?"

"I wasn't, no."

"When were you going to?"

"I'm not really sure!"

"I see," Mighty said. "I'm sorry I forced you. It was wrong of me to say that you're not ready for love."

"No, it's fine. I can understand the confusion." Sonic then responded.

"So...do you have a crush on anyone?"

Sonic blushed and turned away. He did like Knuckles... "How about we leave this for another time?" Sonic asked, smiling.

"Fair enough," Mighty said. "Well, Ray and I should go. We'll talk to you later!"

He waved and walked away with his boyfriend.

"Alright! See you!" Sonic then called out, waving.

Just when it looked like it was the start of his downfall, everything came out good in the end.


	6. Chapter 5

High in the night sky, a dark shape moved through the air. A Great Horned Owl had been flying above the city, keeping its sharp eyes on Sonic and his friends.

'When we agreed to remain fused to watch over our friends as a guardian spirit, transforming into an owl wasn't what I had in mind,' a male voice spoke in its head.

The owl was, in fact, Tikal. The female echidna had used an ancient spell to transform herself into an animal. It was the best way to remain hidden and look after the transformed humans. 'Well, how about I split you from me so you can join them as a human?' Tikal then thought smugly.

'No thank you," Knuckles said.

'Alright, fine.'

'Where are we going?'

'I'm not quite sure.'

'Shall we hunt for food?' Knuckles asked.

'No thanks.' Tikal responded.

The owl flew on, looking down at the city. The lights were bright and were hurting its eyes, so it veered towards the forest. After landing, it transformed back into Tikal. She stretched her arms; flying was tiring and she wanted to rest. She'd change back later.

'What ritual did you use to transform us?' Knuckles asked. 'I've never seen it before.'

'It's quite an ancient one.'

'You said it made us into a spirit?'

'I guess so.'

'Amazing. I never knew magic existed that permanently changed one's very being.'

'I'm still considering splitting myself from you.' Tikal then thought with a smug look.

'Sorry. I'll stop talking.'

Knuckles' voice became silent, and Tikal chuckled. She wasn't really going to split but it was a good incentive to get her alter ego to stop talking. She yawned and lay down in front of a tree. Besides, even if they did split, she could imagine Knuckles would be a human. And, come to think of it, that didn't seem...quite so bad... But Knuckles didn't want to, and she could accept that. It was his choice. But even so...

Tikal felt restless and couldn't get to sleep. She jumped up onto the tree, form shrinking, feathers spreading, arms becoming wings and feet talons. The owl landed on a tree branch and went inside a hole in the trunk where it had made its home. After a while, the owl fell asleep.

—-

The next day, Sonic woke up in what he accepted would be his current room until he returned to his timeline. He still hadn't truly gotten used to being human yet, or the loss of his speed.

Sonic didn't know why his speed was gone. Even if taking another form, it should have still been there. Unless his speed was restricted to his anthro form... But no; that shouldn't be the case. His speed was a part of him. Unless...unless Eggman had taken it away. But the emerald was what brought him here in this form, after all. Maybe the emerald put him here in this form, while the machine Robotnik hooked it up to took his speed. But his future self had been turned human by Eggman...perhaps his speed had been lost as well? That was a possibility.

Sonic sighed and got dressed, looking at himself in the mirror. He was still upset with Mighty about last night. He hasn't planned to come out as gay until he was ready...and he had a crush on Knuckles. Surely, he wasn't as upset with Mighty as before, but still. And him being called pudgy was a bit embarrassing, too, but that wasn't such a big issue. He should talk to Shadow about it. Or maybe Knuckles if he ever found him. But...he knew Knuckles wasn't gay. Hell, the echidna didn't even know Sonic had a crush on him.

'Let's push Knuckles out of this, then...' Sonic thought to himself. He went downstairs and walked out of the house to see Shadow. Maybe he should visit Mighty, Ray or Tails while he was at it...

—-

When he got to Shadow's house, he knocked on the door. After a while, Shadow answered.

"Hello, Sonic," he said.

"Heya Shadow!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk. That's all!"

The black hedgehog smiled. "Come on in."

Sonic smiled slightly.

He walked into the house and looked around. It was a nice place. This was his first time seeing it.

"You have a nice house," he told Shadow.

"Thanks."

"So," Sonic said as he sat down. "I...got into an argument with Mighty last night."

"Oh?"

"He...accused me of not being ready for love. While I can understand why he said that to me, it still hurt for some reason..."

Shadow frowned. "Why would he say that?"

"I mean, I've always acted like love was never my thing..."

"I see. What else happened?"

"I also ended up coming out of the closet to them."

Shadow's eyes widened in shock. He sat down beside his boyfriend andlooked Sonic in the eye.

"I suggest you talk to him about it. What he did is wrong."

"He apologised last night, and I truly forgive him."

"Well, that's good."

Sonic smiled and kissed him. Then he stood and stretched. "Hey, you haven't seen Knuckles anywhere, have you?"

"No, I haven't." Shadow responded.

"Odd. I haven't seen him in two days."

Sonic then sighed. Should he really tell him he's not the Sonic he knows...? "Shadow, there's something important I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"I...I'm actually not your Sonic. In my timeline, I was still an anthro and Tails, Mighty, Knuckles, Ray and I were going to retrieve the Master Emerald but it began glowing and now...here we are."

Shadow looked at him for a moment. "I see...you're from the past. You do look a little different."

"That's right...I think. I don't have my speed anymore, either."

"The Sonic of this time can't either. Not since Eggman turned him into a Werehog."

Sonic looked confused. Werehog? What was that? Probably another thing having to do with this future. "What's a Werehog?" He asked.

"A werewolf-like form similar to a hedgehog."

"Oh, so he's a werewolf. Wait - Amy said that Eggman turned future me into a human. How is he a werewolf?" Sonic head began to spin again. This just didn't make sense.

"Eggman did turn Sonic into a human," Shadow said. "But, a side effect happened that caused him to become a werewolf."

"Oooohhh!"

"Have you met your future self?"

"No..."

"No?" Shadow asked. "Strange...now that you mention it...I haven't seen him. Only you."

"Oh?"

Shadow nodded, and Sonic smiled. He wondered how his future self and Shadow met. "Well, I think it's time I departed for now!" Sonic then said as he stood up.

"Wanna go out later?" Shadow asked. "I hear there's a great restaurant that just opened."

Sonic thought about it before nodding. "Sure. What time?"

Shadow thought for a moment. "I'll pick you up at 6," he told Sonic.

"Alright!" Sonic then said, smiling as he left. He decided to meet up with Mighty, Ray and hopefully Tails. Along the way, he saw Amy and Silver. Sonic smiled before walking up to them.

"Oh! Morning you two!"

"Hi, Sonic," Silver greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm doing alright!"

"That's good. Amy and I were on our way to get breakfast. Do you want to come?"

"Um...I'm not sure!"

Sonic's stomach growled. He was hungry... "I'll ask Mighty, Ray and Tails if they want to come too first!" He then said.

Silver smiled. Sonic was about to leave when the ground shook and a giant robot started to make its way into the city. Eggman was attacking.

"R-Robotnik!? Already!?" Sonic cried out, unaware of his name change.

"What's Eggman doing here?" Amy yelled.

Silver got in front of her, holding out his hands. A green aura surrounded him. As this went down, Sonic could only watch Silver, but he began to think: '...Eggman? Who's he?'

"Robots, attack!" Eggman - Robotnik - yelled. Silver flew into the air, surprising Sonic. He began to use his psychic powers. Amy summoned her Piko-Piko hammer. 'Wow, that power...it's nothing like what I've seen before!' Sonic thought in reaction to Silver's powers.

"Sorry, Silver, but your powers won't work this time," Eggman sneered as he fired a laser. The psychic veered around it but it followed him.

'I...I need to get out of here!' Sonic then thought, as he fled the scene. Too late, Eggman had noticed Sonic. A robot's hand extended and caught him, bringing him up to Eggman. Sonic got a good look at him. It was Robotnik, but he looked older.

"Ah, Sonic, good to see you. How are you adjusting to being human? My experiment on you hasn't hindered your abilities I hope."

"I..." Sonic then paused. He didn't really like being human, or the loss of his speed, but at the same time, in this future, he had Shadow.

"GET AWAY FROM SONIC!" Silver then cried out, ready to attack. Suddenly the beam following Silver hit him. He froze, his powers stopping temporarily.

'This is not good...not good at all...' Sonic then thought. Eggman laughed, then stopped when he heard Sonic growling. His body began to change, dark fur covering him, arms thickening, hands and feet becoming paws.

"What? What's going on?" Eggman asked.

"Did you forget of the side effect that made Sonic a werewolf?" Amy yelled.

The hand holding Sonic tore open. 'So, this is...the werehog!'

A massive wolf stood in Sonic's place. It growled, its golden eyes gleaming, and lunged at the robots. But..how? How did it all come to this? Perhaps...it could have been fury? A part of his future self that was left in?

It tore at the robots with sharp claws and fangs until they were reduced to rubble. The wolf turned to Eggman as it walked up to him on its four legs. It leaned towards Eggman, peeling back its snout to show sharp fangs, and growled at him.

Eggman gulped. He didn't want to be killed by this vicious beast. Now would be a good time to retreat. Wasting no, time Eggman retreated, and a few moments later, the wolf turned back into Sonic.

He stood there, panting from exhaustion. What had just happened? Whatever it was, it was hopefully to never happen again. He suddenly felt weak, and fainted.

"Sonic!"

Amy and Silver ran over to him.

"Will he be alright!?" Amy asked Silver.

"I'm sure he will."

Silver tried using his psychic powers to lift Sonic but they weren't working at the moment. Eggman's laser had temporarily sealed them. He sighed and picked up Sonic's uncouncious body.

"We should take him to see Shadow."

"H-Hey...please put me down..." Sonic then mumbled quietly, surprising both Amy and Silver.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Silver dropped him in surprise.

"L-Look, I actually don't understand what just happened either!"

"Do you remember transforming?" Amy asked.

Sonic shook his head. He didn't remember anything before changing.

"But...there's something I'm confused about. From the timeline I'm from, I think I ended up here as a human due to the Master Emerald, but you all claim Eggman turned me and my friends human."

"He did," Amy continued. "I think...when you came here, you replaced your future self."

"I see." Sonic responded. "Well then! I do actually sort of want to return to my world, but until then...! Tails, Ray, Mighty and I...we're gonna survive in this future! Just watch us!" He then declared as he raised one of his fists in the air in determination at the last part.

"You know...I suspected that you were from the past when I met you," the psychic said. Sonic blinked. How did he...? Silver chuckled. "You're not the only one who travels through time."

"E-Ehhhh...!?" Sonic said as he turned to face Silver, his fist still in the air.

"I'm from 200 years in the future."

"EHHHHHH!?"

With those words alone, Sonic had realised his future friends were much more than he thought.


	7. Chapter 6

"Sonic? Sonic?"

It had been five minutes since Silver had told Sonic that he was from the future, and the human was out cold. Silver turned toward Amy.

"He fainted again."

"And right after his over-dramatic declaration, too..." Amy said.

"I think telling him that I'm from the future was too much for him."

"E-Excuse us!"

Amy and Silver heard a familiar voice and turned to seen a red-and-black haired human and a gold haired one running towards them. They rushed past the two anthros, knocking Amy and Silver off their feet.

"H-Hey! Come back!" Silver cried out, deciding to follow them.

"Watch where you're going!" Amy yelled at the two humans. Amy then lifted up Sonic and followed Silver.

Silver tried to stop the two humans with his psychic powers but they still wouldn't work. Instead, he tackled them. "H-Hey! B-Both of you, stop!"

The two groaned and looked at him. "Now where are you two going in such a hurry?" Silver asked. "You knocked Amy and I over and almost trampled Sonic!"

"Ah, we're so sorry! We were going to meet up with Tails!" The yellow haired one - Ray - said.

"By the way, is Sonic alright?" The red-and-black haired one - Mighty - asked.

"We were attacked by Eggman; he'll be fine in a bit. We were going to take him to Shadow."

"Oh! He told us about him yesterday!" Mighty said.

"Oh! Ray, Mighty!"

Amy walked up holding Sonic in her arms.

"Thanks." Mighty said to Amy.

"As it turns out, Tails was planning to have all four of us to meet up!" Ray then said.

"We'll meet up with you later after Sonic gets help," Silver said.

The two humans nodded and left. Silver sighed as he and Amy began to walk to Shadow's house.

—-

When they got there, the knocked on the door. Shadow opened it and saw them. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by Eggman."

They walked in and set Sonic on the couch. Shadow closed the door behind him.

"Eggman? He hasn't attacked the city in months. Why now?"

"We...we don't know..." Amy said.

"Sonic also temporarily became the werehog, and after he returned to normal, I told him I was from the future and now he fainted."

"He turned into his wolf form? In broad daylight?"

"I feel like it actually has something to do with his emotions, as it didn't happen last night." Silver said.

"He was upset," Amy said. "But Sonic always turns into a wolf at night, never day." She looked at Shadow. "Do you think it'll happen again?"

"It's possible. We'll have to see what happens. What did he do as a wolf?"

"He attacked Eggman's robots." Amy said.

"In the time he was from, Eggman didn't turn him human. But yet, he can still become the werehog. This might just be the only time, because his form must have confused itself for our Sonic." Silver then said.

"He didn't hurt you, did he? Sonic usually is feral as a wolf," Shadow stated.

"He didn't! I just hope nothing like this ever happens again." Silver said.

"That's good. I'll stay with him for the time being. Thanks for bringing him."

"Welcome." Amy responded.

"Hey Shadow," Silver said. "Eggman has a new weapon that sealed my psychic powers away. I can't use them."

"I see..."

"Do you have any suggestions on what I should do?"

"Not as far as I know."

Silver sighed. "Well, hopefully they'll come back. We'll see you later."

He waved and left with Amy.

—-

Meanwhile, Mighty and Ray were meeting up with Tails. They decided to meet at a restaurant for breakfast.

"It's a bit of a shame Sonic can't join us." Tails told Mighty and Ray.

"He was injured by Eggman," Mighty said.

"So, uh, while we're on the topic of Sonic, am I the only one of the three of us who noticed Sonic's a bit pudgy, like his round hedgehog form?"

Tails shook his head. "No."

"He was quite embarrassed when Mighty told him that yesterday." Ray said.

"I see," Tails said. "He's not that fat."

"I wasn't saying he was fat at all!" Mighty then said, blushing slightly, resulting in laughter from the two other former anthros.

"So, Robotnik is called Eggman in this time," Ray chuckled.

"Eggman? What a strange name!" Tails said, smiling.

"He does look like an egg. It's a funny nickname."

"Now that you mention it!"

Everyone began to laugh. This was the first time in this world they could all laugh and have a good time!

"Looks like we need to fight Egghead here too," Mighty said.

"I guess that is true." Tails said, smiling.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!"

The three then noticed Sonic running towards them. "Shadow told me you guys wanted us to meet up here!"

"You're finally awake," Ray said.

Sonic smiled. For some reason, all of his wounds had healed.

"It's great having us finally all united for the first time since we were sent here." Tails said.

"I agree," Sonic said.

"We heard you were injured by Eggman," Ray told him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing much. Apparently I became a...'werehog'...and attacked Eggman."

"Werehog?" Tails asked. "You mean a werewolf?"

"It's complicated." Sonic said.

"Do you remember anything about being a wolf?"

"N-not really..."

"Really?" Ray asked. "That is strange. Why did you transform anyway?"

Sonic thought. His future self was a werewolf... "I think...I think it had something to do with my emotions!" Sonic said. "But despite that...I still want to live a normal daily life here with you all, until we can get back home! We're gonna survive in this future!" He then declared, making the same pose as he did earlier before Silver revealed he was from the future.

Tails laughed. That pose was ridiculous. "H-Hey! W-What's so funny!?" Sonic then asked as he faced Tails, embarrassed.

"Your ridiculous pose, that's what!" Tails stated, still laughing. Sonic looked away, still blushing in embarrassment, for a few moments before pouting at Tails. Ray and Mighty snickered.

"T-Though now that you mention it...it is a bit silly, but I think it's still cool!" Sonic then admitted.

"You're funny," Ray told him. Sonic then smiled at Ray.

Their food eventually came and they started to eat. "Who was that white hedgehog you were with, Sonic?" Ray asked.

"Silver." Sonic then said.

"Is he a new friend?"

"He's a friend of my future self."

"Your future self must have a lot of new friends."

"I guess so."

"What's he like?"

"He's kind of nice from what I've seen!"

"Does he have any powers?" Mighty asked.

"I...he had a green glow to him at points..." Sonic explained.

"Really? Interesting."

"Yeah, it was. He's also from the future!"

"The future?" Mighty asked.

"From around 200 years into the future if I remember correctly." Sonic said.

"200 years? That's amazing! What's he doing in this time?"

"I'm not sure."

"You should ask him," Mighty said.

"I guess I should..." Sonic said.

Silver and Amy walked into the restaurant, looking for Sonic. The white hedgehog saw them and walked up.

"Oh! Hi Silver!" Sonic said, waving.

"Hi, Sonic. You're feeling better, I see."

"That's right!"

Silver and Amy sat down.

"What happened to your wounds, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I'm not too sure."

"Our Sonic does have a healing factor because he's a werewolf," Silver said. "Perhaps it's the same with you?"

"I do think this wolf thing is too strange." Sonic said.

"Hey Silver," Mighty started. "I had a question. If you're from 200 years in the future, what are you doing here in 2019?"

"Well I just felt like visiting!" Silver responded.

"How long are you going to stay here?"

"I'm not sure."

"What's your future like?" Ray suddenly asked.

"I think it would be really cool to see how things look ever further in the future!" Tails then added.

Silver then hesitated. "Um...well..."

"Huh? Is something wrong?"

"Where I come from...it's a post-apocalypse future."

All four former anthros suddenly froze in place. "...What?"

Silver rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah...it's not the best place to live. So I usually come here."

"Well, this is certainly a turn of events!" Tails said.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"It's a long story..."

"Care to tell us?"

Silver hesitated for a few moments. Should he tell them? Their future selves knew but not these people. "I mean, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Sonic said.

"Well...your future selves already know, so I may as well tell you."

"Alright."

So Silver proceded to tell them about his future, how a deity named Iblis destroyed Earth and caused endless fire. "That's horrible...!" Tails said after Silver told them about his future.

Silver nodded. "I've been trying to change the future."

"I see..."

"Enough about that, though. How are you liking it here?"

"It's quite nice here!" Silver then said.

Sonic smiled. "Station Square does seem like a nice place."

"It really is!" Silver responded.

"Oh! Tails, Mighty, Ray..." Sonic then turned to face his friends. "How are you guys dealing with these strange human forms? I myself haven't fully gotten used to it yet."

"I'm used to it," Mighty said.

"I am too! I mean, I am smart enough to make mechanical replacements for my two tails until we get back to our time." Tails then said.

"You don't need tails as a human, silly," Amy told him.

"You know I used my tails for flying, right!?" Tails then said, sightly embarrassed. "Though come to mention it, I do have the Tornado..."

"Do you have any powers, Silver?" Mighty asked.

"I did have physic powers, but Eggman sealed them during the fight with him earlier."

"He did? That's terrible!"

"It does suck somewhat."

"Will you ever get them back?"

"Hopefully I will!"

They continued to talk for a while and left the restaurant around noon. Tails decided to stick around with Sonic, Mighty and Ray for a while longer.

—-

"Hey, wanna go bird-watching in the forest?" Mighty asked.

"I mean, if you want to!"

"Maybe we'll see that owl!" Ray exclaimed.

"I doubt it," Mighty replied. "Owls are nocturnal; they only come out at night."

"It's great we're finally able to have a great time together after being apart for a day!" Sonic said, smiling.

"This is fun," Ray said. "Well, shall we go?"

"Alright!" Tails then said.

And with that, a united anthros-turned-human went to do some bird-watching.


	8. Chapter 7

In the forest, Tikal the Great Horned Owl was sleeping soundly in it's nest. It's eyes were closed, and one of it's wings was covering its face. It probably should return to normal soon, though. An involuntary hoot came from it's beak. The owl shifted position and flapped it's wings slightly. It wouldn't wake until dusk. It would wake until dusk, then turn back. As it slept, voices could be heard in the forest. Someone was nearing its nest.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this!" Ray exclaimed.

"Shush! We might scare the birds." Tails then said.

"Where's the owl?" Ray asked as he looked around.

"I think it's sleeping."

"Damn. We'll have to come at night, then."

"No, it's fine! There are still other birds we can see."

The aforementioned owl opened a great yellow eye and peered out of the tree it was living in. It saw four humans walking in the clearing and ruffled its feathers in anger. It was trying to sleep! Those humans were making too much noise!

"Say, I haven't seen Tikal I think she was called in a while." Mighty then said.

"Me neither," Ray said. He then stopped and saw a blue jay.

"Aaaaahhh! A blue jay!" Ray exclaimed in excitement. Suddenly the blue jay dove at Ray, screeching.

"R-Ray!" Mighty called out. The bird continued to dive-bomb Ray, its talons pulling at his hair. Ray screamed, running in circles as the bird continued its assault.

Sonic could only laugh slightly at the sight. "Welp, Ray had it coming for him!"

"S-Sonic! This isn't funny!" Tails then scolded Sonic.

"Okay, fine, sheesh..." Sonic then responded, pouting a bit.

"Getawaygetawaygetaway!" Ray yelled, swiping at the bird.

"HEY! Get off my friend! SHOO!" Mighty then yelled at the bird. The blue jay left.

"Haaahhh...thanks Mighty..." Ray said, exhausted.

"Are you okay, Ray?" Tails asked.

"...I'm fine..."

"I've heard blue jays attack if something gets too close to their nest."

"O-Oh..."

Ray sighed, and they continued on. It wasn't long before another misfortune happened to the blonde haired boy.

"Again...?" Tails sighed to himself as Ray was once again being attacked. This time, a small brown nut hit him on the head.

"Heeeeey! Stoooop! What did I do wroooooooooooooong!?" Ray cried. He looked up to see two squirrels on a branch above him. One was watching in amusement as the other threw nuts at him.

"H-Hey! I-I used to be a squirrel like you two, ya know! Well, I was a flying squirrel, but still!" Ray cried out. The squirrels just chattered, continuing to throw nuts at Ray. The boy winced as he was being bombarded. Mighty just facepalmed and sighed, before going to help Ray yet again. He pulled Ray away, getting hit by a few himself.

"Don't keep being loud when you see things here, Ray!" Mighty scolded Ray.

"I'm not!" Ray exclaimed. Mighty sighed before ruffling his at-the-moment friend's hair, causing Ray to blush slightly. Suddenly, bird poop landed on Ray's shoulder.

"I'll go get something to clean that up..." Tails then said.

Ray sighed. As they continued, Ray was beginning to think that all the animals in this forest hated him. He has been attacked multiple times; his hair and clothes were a complete mess. He still didn't truly hate them, despite this. After all, he used to be an anthro animal himself. Anthros didn't really consider themselves animals, though.

Ray stopped and stretched. The bushes in front of him rustled and a small skunk walked out. Ray, who had never seen a skunk, looked at it in confusion. "Hey guys, what's this?"

Mighty, Sonic and Tails froze.

"RAY, GET AWAY FROM THAT!"

Mighty then rushed to Ray and pushed him out of the way. Too late. The skunk had seen him. It hissed at Ray and turned, lifting its tail.

The three other humans began to back away. Oh, no...

The skunk sprayed. Ray screamed.

"I wasn't fast enough...!" Mighty cried out.

"I...I need to find something that can get rid of that stench!" Tails exclaimed.

Ray fell to the ground, and everyone covered their noses. The smell coming from him was unbearable.

"T-Tails, do you have anything we can use?" Sonic asked.

Tails shook his head. It was all at home.

'Coming here was a mistake...' Mighty thought.

"It's official," Sonic said. "Animals hate Ray."

"I WANNA GO BACK TO MY WORLDDDDDDDDD!" Ray then cried.

"Don't worry Ray, w-we will soon...and when we do, we'll be our true anthro selves again..." Tails then told Ray.

"Let's go to your house," Sonic told Tails.

"Alright...!"

As they left, the owl felt relieved. Finally, some peace and quiet.

—-

At Tails' house, Tails was busy cleaning up Ray. "Wow, Ray. You must have terrible luck," he stated.

"I-If we do that again, I don't want to go there..." Ray said.

"Those animals were vicious. Why did they target you?"

Ray shrugged.

"Let's go somewhere else next time." Mighty said.

Ray simply nodded.

—-

It wasn't until late afternoon that the skunk smell had completely gone.

"So...what do you guys want to do now?" Sonic asked his friends.

"I think Ray and I are going to head home," Mighty told him. "It's been one hell of a day."

"Alright!"

They waved and left. Sonic decided to head home as well; he had to get ready for his evening with Shadow. From what he knew about Shadow, it seemed like this evening was gonna be great!


	9. Chapter 8

When Sonic got home, he decided to change into some nice clothes. He wanted to impress his date. He was sure Shadow wouldn't mind him is in his current outfit, but even so... Sonic ran up to his room and looked in the closet. 'Hmm, let's see here...'

He put on a nice clean shirt, pants, and shoes. As he did, he noticed Mighty was right about him a bit pudgy, which embarrassed him a little, but he didn't mind that much. He heard the roar of an engine minutes later, and looked out the window. Shadow was here.

"Ah! Shadow!" Sonic called out. He ran out of the house to see Shadow on a motorcycle. 'A motorcycle...? I don't think I ever saw those in person before...' Sonic thought. A smile came to his face. Shadow turned off the motorcycle as Sonic got on the seat behind him.

"Hello, Sonic," Shadow greeted. "You look nice."

"Um, thanks?"

Shadow handed him a helmet. "Ever ridden a motorcycle before?"

"N-No! I don't think I even saw one in my world..." Sonic responded, forgetting he was from the past.

Shadow chuckled and Sonic put the helmet over his head.

"Put your arms around my back and hold on tight," he instructed, turning the engine.

"Um...alright!"

Shadow revved the engine and sped off. As this was going down, Sonic felt kind of...excited. This was his first time on a motorcycle!

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle," he told Shadow. "This is fun!"

"I'm glad you like it!"

"How long have you had it?"

"About a year or so!"

"That's awesome! Do you have any other vehicles?"

Shadow nodded; he also owned a car.

"That's so cool, Shadow!" Sonic said, smiling. Shadow chuckled.

—-

When they got to the restaurant, Shadow parked and they got off.

"That was amazing...!" Sonic said after getting off.

"I hope you like Italian food," Shadow told him. He opened the door and let Sonic in first.

'Italian food, huh? Sounds interesting!' Sonic thought. They sat down in a booth and the waiter handed them menus.

"Thank you." Sonic told the waiter. He began to look through the menu.

"What did you do today, Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"I went bird watching with my friends! Or...rather...we were meant to...but the animals there did NOT seem to like Ray."

"Really? How so?"

"A blue jay attack Ray, squirrels kept dropping nuts on him, some bird poop fell on him, and he got attacked by a skunk."

Shadow snorted in amusement. "Damn. That's funny but messed up."

"It really is." Sonic said.

"He must have done something for the animals to get pissed off at him."

"He was being a bit loud, but that's about it."

"Makes sense," Shadow said. "What were you bird-watching for?"

"A Great Horned Owl," Sonic said. "Ray saw it the other night in the city."

"Huh. Interesting." Shadow said.

"It really is." Sonic responded. "So, to be fair, I haven't really gotten to my human form yet, or the speed loss, either. And the truth is, I still wanna return to my time. While I don't want to loose you, I know I'll see you again in this future when I return to this time, and hopefully I'll still be my anthro self then too, so it'll all be alright!"

Shadow gave a smile. "You know, you were an anthro when we started dating. It was only a few years after we became a couple that Eggman turned you human. It hasn't affected our relationship in the slightest."

"I see...but even so...I know I'll find a way to return to my true time and form. And when I do, we'll meet again, and I can see what I can do...to prevent my future self from becoming human."

The hedgehog's smile widened. As Sonic examined him, he wondered how old Shadow was. The anthro looked to be in his teens. Maybe he should ask how old he was...

"How old are you, Shads?"

"I guess I'm about 15."

"You guess?" Sonic asked, confused.

Shadow then sighed. "I wasn't born biologically," he stated. "I was created in a laboratory 50 years ago on the Space Colony Ark by Professor Gerald Robotnik. Eggman's grandfather."

"Shadow..." Sonic said, surprised by the revelation. "Does your Sonic know about that?"

"Yes, he does. We...actually used to be rivals."

Sonic stared at him. Shadow looked 15 but said he was created 50 years ago. Was he immortal?

"Shadow...are you immortal?"

The anthro laughed and shook his head. "Everyone seems to think that, but no, I am not immortal. I was placed in suspended animation for 50 years, and was woken in 2002 by Eggman. I do age slowly, though."

"I see..." Sonic then said, and then he put his hand to his heart to determination. "When I return to my time and form, I'll try my hardest to become your friend, and we'll become friends and start dating like we did now, and maybe...just maybe...I'll avoid getting captured by Eggman and prevent my future self from becoming human!"

"Thank you, Sonic. You mean a lot to me."

"You're welcome..!" Sonic responded, smiling.

"I don't want to give away too much but...when we first meet, we'll be enemies."

"I understand."

Shadow was silent, wondering if he should tell Sonic about...Maria.

"Shadow? Is everything alright? You're starting a look a little sad."

"It's nothing," Shadow stated. "Just...thinking about someone."

"It's alright! You can tell me!"

Shadow sighed and proceeded to tell Sonic about what happened on the ARK 50 years ago, who Black Doom was, and who Maria was.

"S-Shadow, I..." Sonic then rushed to hug Shadow. "Shadow, I'm sorry for you! You've been through so much...!"

He then paused for a few moments, pulled from the hug and gave a determined look at shadow.

"...I promise...I promise to make you happy in my future!"

"Thank you, Sonic," Shadow told him. "I love you."

—-

After their date, Sonic decided to head into the forest to see if he could spot the owl. It was night now so the animal was surely to be active. But even so, he might aggravate the other animals while he's at it. So it's best if he stayed quiet. As he entered the forest, he began to think about Shadow. The hedgehog had gone through so much and it made him feel sad. But despite that, he promised to make him happy!

Sonic then felt a strange sensation in his body. He grimaced and fell on all fours as he changed into a massive wolf. Dark blue fur covered him, hands and feet became paws, a tail sprouted from his backside and his face lengthened into a snout. His eyes turned golden yellow. The fury and despair hidden inside him had awoken and transformed him into...the Werehog. It let out a howl and raced into the night.

Deep in the forest, the Great Horned Owl was actively hunting. It spotted a rabbit and swooped down, picking the small animal up in its talons, and began to fly back to it's nest. The owl felt like it forgot something, but it just didn't know what. When it got back to it's home, it killed its prey and began to eat. No matter what it forgot, it was probably none of it's business, anyway.

'What we did today to those humans was hilarious,' a voice said in it's head.

The owl didn't reply as it was too busy having dinner. Just then, it felt something approach. It peered out of the tree and saw a wolf prowling the clearing.

In reality, the wolf didn't want to be incredibly violent, it just wanted to play at the moment. It sniffed the air, its eyes searching for something to eat. It was hungry. After it had dinner, it would play. However, just like the owl, it felt like it had forgotten something important. After the wolf had prowled the forest and killed a deer, it ate it's meal and howled. It's tail began to wag. Now it wanted to play with something. It then spotted a tree. The wolf walked up and sniffed, marked it's territory, and barked. It could sense something inside the tree. It was a owl. The owl flapped it's wings as it flew out of it's home. It hooted at the wolf, warning the other animal to stay away. Despite this, the wolf still playfully chased after it.

It's tail began to wag and it barked, long tounge hanging out. The owl hooted again and flew away. No matter how many times the owl flew away, the wolf followed suite. The owl dove, spreading it's wings and baring it's talons down on the wolf. It had to defend itself. The wolf jumped up and snapped it's jaws at the bird playfully, accidentally ripping off some of it's tail feathers. That didn't seem to harm the owl, though. This continued on back and forth for quite a while. Eventually the owl left, having gotten tired of the wolf. It flew back to its nest in order to rest.

'I'm glad we're safe,' the strange voice in its head spoke again. It sounded familiar, but the owl just didn't know why.

Back with the wolf, it collapsed and transformed back into it's true form: Sonic. Sonic coughed and spat out some feathers. Wait, feathers? '...So I guess I became the werehog again, huh...?' He stood and glanced around. What happened this time?

'I suppose no matter what way I slice it, my sadness over Shadow cause my transformation.'

He glanced at his body and saw scratches on his right arm. What were they from? Why had there been feathers in his mouth? Perhaps he went after the owl? It was possible, but why? Wolves didn't hunt owls. Aah, so many questions...

Sonic stood, staggering. He had the strange urge to walk on all four legs. Shaking his head, he tried to ignore the feeling, and began to search for the owl. He just hoped he didn't become the werehog again.

The young boy yawned and stretched as he walked through the forest. Sonic found that, for some reason, he could see in the dark. 'Maybe I should just go home instead of searching for the owl,' he thought. 'I wonder what time it is.' It did seem incredibly dark... Sonic yawned again. He was impressed that he could see this well. He did remember hearing that as long as there's no artificial light, a human's eyes could adjust to the dark.

The human decided to take a nap underneath a tree. After a while, the former anthro fell asleep.

Little did he know, no matter what wolf transformation or promise comes his way, life in this future will still bring many misadventures!


	10. Chapter 9

"Sonic, wake up!"

The human yawned and opened his eyes. It was broad daylight and he was still in the forest. Multiple leaves had fallen from the tree, covering him. He looked up to see Shadow standing over him.

"A-Ah! S-Shadow!"

"Where the hell have you been? It's almost noon! Everyone's looking for you!"

"I went looking for the owl Ray saw."

"Did you find it?" Shadow asked.

"N-No...I think I became the Werehog though..."

"What happened?"

"I think my transformation was triggered due to my sadness over what you've been through."

"I see," Shadow said. "Well, come on."

He pulled Sonic to his feet.

"Thanks, Shad."

"No problem, Sonic."

Sonic smiled at his future boyfriend.

"You have visitors in town, that's why everyone's been looking for you."

"Visitors?"

Shadow looked at him. "Your siblings, Manic and Sonia."

Sonic froze. They were here?

'Manic? Sonia!? I haven't seen them in years! Not even in my time!' Sonic thought. He remembered they were looking for their mother. Sonic had gotten into an argument with his siblings and went his separate way.

'That's right...how could I have forgotten?'

His brother had kept getting him into trouble, and Sonia was just being selfish. He felt like he didn't belong, especially not after his sister had deeply insulted him, and left. Sonic never saw them again. So, why...?

"Sonic?" Shadow asked, seeing the expression on his boyfriend's face. "Are you okay?"

Sonic gulped. His mouth felt dry. "I-I'm fine...!" Sonic responded.

"Is something wrong?"

"A-Ah..."

Shadow looked at him in concern.

"Let's just go, Shad." Sonic then said with a warn smile.

The two left the forest and headed into the city.

—-

Upon going back to the city, Sonic met up with Tails.

"Hey, Tails. Shadow said my siblings were here?"

"That's right." Tails responded, smiling.

"Where are they?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not too sure, actually!" Tails then said.

"They said they were going to the mall," Shadow told Sonic.

"Oh!"

Sonic thanked Shadow, and they all headed to the mall.

—-

At the mall, Manic and Sonia were there waiting. "He's late," Manic said.

"I don't know what's taking him so long..." Sonia added,

"Hey guys!"

They looked up to see Sonic, Shadow and Tails. "We're sorry we're late!" Tails said.

"That's all right," Manic said.

"I'm sure you both know this already, but two years ago Sonic was captured by Eggman and turned into a human." Shadow said, explaining how his Sonic became human.

"Yes, we know. Is he here? We'd like to talk to him."

"A-Ah, y-yes, I'm here...!"

"Hey, little brother!" Manic greeted. "How are you?"

Sonic looked at Manic. He was much taller now, and his quills were hanging over his head. He had blue eyes as well and wore an earring in one ear. "I'm alright."

"How many years has it been since we've seen each other? 20?"

"I suppose so!" Sonic then laughed nervously. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the truth of being from the past.

"How old are you now, Sonic?" Manic asked.

"28...or atleast, that's what I should be saying. I'm actually from the past, alongside Mighty, Ray and Tails. We were trying to retrieve the Master Emerald when it pulled us here in these forms. So in reality, I'm still 11."

"I see. I'm 25 and Sonia is 27."

'They actually brushed off my reveal?' Sonic thought to himself. "Aah, cool!" He then said.

"Who's your friend?" Sonia asked, motioning to Shadow. At this, Sonic smiled and leaned his head against Shadow's shoulder. 'Should I tell them the's my future boyfriend?' Sonic thought.

Manic then grinned. He must be someone special if Sonic had that kind of reaction.

"We're boyfriends." Shadow then said.

"You are? That's great!" Manic exclaimed. Sonic then smiled slightly.

"How long have you two been together?" Sonia asked.

"Quite a while, actually!" Shadow explained.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Sonic," Manic said.

"Thank you!"

"So, what are you two doing here?" Tails asked Manic.

"We just wanted to visit!" Sonia said.

"O...oh," Sonic said. "I see."

He fell silent. Were his siblings just going to pretend like nothing happened? This was the first time he had seen them in years. Where had they been?

"And we also came here to visit Sonic mainly." Manic then said. "After all that happened in the past..."

"Where have you been?" Sonic asked, a small growl coming from him. "Where the hell have you two been? You just decide to show up out of nowhere after 20 plus years after that fight we had as kids?"

"S-Sonic, please calm down!" Tails cried out.

"W-We decided to come to say sorry, after all this time." Sonia said.

"Sorry? Sorry? You insulted me, told me that I wasn't good enough to be your brother! Manic always got me in trouble with his damn criminal activities! And what about mother, huh? Have you found her yet?"

"We did, but she ..." Manic started.

Sonic threw his hands up in exasperation and walked away.

"Sonic, that's all in the far past now!" Tails called out.

"I don't blame him for still being angry," Manic told Tails and Shadow. "Sonia and I were real jerks to him. And for us to suddenly show up when we haven't seen or spoken to each other in years..."

"I'll go after Sonic." Shadow said.

"What were you saying about your mother?" Tails asked Manic.

"Um...well..."

"She died a a few years back," Sonia said.

"Oh... that's terrible!"

"Sonic doesn't know."

"Shadow's going to go find him for you two." Tails said.

—-

Sonic was sitting on a bench not far away. He just needed some time to cool off. Shadow sat down next to him.

"You okay?"

"A-Ah, Shadow! I didn't expect you to follow me!"

"That was quite the outburst back there. What seems to be the problem?"

"It's just that Manic and Sonia were real jerks to me in the past, and they also just vanished for years before showing up today."

"What did they do?" Shadow asked.

"It's a long story..."

"Care to tell me?"

Sonic then sighed. "Manic, Sonia and I were separated at birth," he started. "Our mother, Queen Aleena, sent us to new homes to keep us safe from Robotnik. We didn't know we were related until later and started looking for mother."

"I see..."

"When I was 8, everything fell apart. Manic kept getting into trouble with the law and was dragging me along with him. Sonia felt like she was the leader of the group and began to act selfish, accusing me of being impatient and slowing them down. We all had a massive argument, and went our separate ways."

"That's awful, Sonic!" Shadow said. Sonic just nodded.

"But even so..." Shadow then began, as he put his hand on top of Sonic's head. "That's all in the past now."

"I'm just...so angry at them. They never contacted me before this or even tried to make amends."

"That is a bit of a problem."

Sonic looked at his boyfriend. "What should I do, Shads?"

"Let's go back together." Shadow responded.

The human sighed and began to walk back with Shadow.

—-

As they approached, they saw Manic talking to another green hedgehog, this one with a scar across his chest. He was holding up a locket.

"Scourgy! Thanks for getting this for me, babe! Where'd you find it?" Manic asked.

"Stole it," Scourge simply responded.

'E-Eh!? W-Who is THAT!?' Sonic thought upon the sight of the other green hedgehog.

"Hey. What was the deal stealing that locket?" Shadow then asked Scourge.

"Simple," Scourge said. "I'm giving it to my boyfriend."

Manic took the locket, grinning. Sonia was frowning, arms across her chest as she glared at her brother.

"That really isn't a good thing to do." Shadow said.

'I hope I can find a way back to my time with my friends soon...' Sonic then thought.

"Manic," Sonia lectured. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: Your boyfriend is a bad influence."

"I'll have to agree with Sonia on that one." Sonic then spoke up. "Stealing isn't good at all!"

"Come on, he's a great guy!" Manic said. "He just...stole something that I wanted."

"There they are! After those thieving hedgehogs!"

Manic and Scourge looked to see security. They swore and started to run.

"Guess Manic hasn't changed after all in all these years after all, huh?" Sonic asked Sonia, slightly smug.

Sonia shook her head.

"So, uh, Sonia..." Sonic then started, as he faced her. "...I'm sorry for my little outburst earlier, I was just upset and you both for what happened in the past."

"That's understandable," Sonia said.

"Sonic!" Manic ran up. "Help your brother out, will ya?"

The human groaned. He had once again been caught up in Manic's misadventures.

"Manic. You got yourself into this. You shouldn't keep pulling ME into this every time. We tried to tell you stealing is bad, and this is what happens. Don't even try to start a argument." Sonic then spoke up with a serious tone.

"But I..."

"What did you steal this time?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing much, just a Chaos Emerald."

"...Are you serious, Manic? A CHAOS EMERALD? Do you not know how powerful those are?"

"Oh, I know. That's why Scourge and I stole it!"

"Give it back." Shadow then said in a cold tone.

"No, I don't think I will," Manic said. "I don't have it anyway. Scourge and I put it somewhere safe."

"You're making me angry, Manic," Sonic snarled, his teeth starting to become fangs and nails sharpening into claws. "You won't like me when I'm angry. Where is the emerald?"

"S-Sonic! Leave this to Shadow!" Sonia cried out, rushing to hug Sonic.

"Dude, what's going on with you?" Manic asked, starting to back away. "It's just a Chaos Emerald."

Sonic growled.

'This is really, really not good...!' Sonic then thought, noticing his transformation. He had to stop himself before he fully transformed!

Sonic leapt from his sister's arms, having partially transformed. He looked like a anthro wolf.

Manic gulped. "W...well, look at the time. Gotta go!

"Get back here, Manic!" Sonic roared. He got down on all fours and ran after his brother.

A comical chase ensued. Shadow, Tails and Sonia could only watch, surprised at the sudden turn of events. "What just happened to Sonic?" Sonia asked them.

"He became the werehog...is what I would be saying if he didn't stop himself." Shadow responded.

Manic ran, dashing across the mall as he was being chased by Sonic. His brother had become some sort of wolf creature, and was angry at him, for good reason.

"Scourge!" He ran up to his boyfriend. "Scourgy baby, you have to hide me! Sonic's after me!"

"HAND OVER THE EMERALD!" Sonic then cried out in a noticeably desperate mixed with serious tone.

"We don't have it with us!" Manic exclaimed. He turned his attention back to Scourge. "Please, Scourgy. I'll let you steal another...oof!"

Sonic's thick fur-covered arm had stretched, his fist colliding with Manic's chest. "Don't do anything like this ever again." Sonic then said, voice stern, just about ready to turn back into human form.

"The hell's wrong with you, man?" Scourge asked.

"Stealing's wrong, no matter what way you slice it." Shadow then said, as Sonic's arm went back to normal length.

"You're lucky I didn't fully transform." Sonic then added. He looked at himself, flexing his claws. This hybrid form was strong...

"Manic, we're leaving!"

Scourge grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him away.

"I feel like this probably isn't gonna be the last time we see them.." Tails said. Sonic could only sigh in annoyance as he turned back into his human form.

"I do not like your brother or his boyfriend," Shadow said. Sonic slightly nodded, then faced Sonia.

"So, Sonia, I noticed you and Manic brushed off me saying I was from the past earlier."

"We already knew," Sonia told him. "So, what was that form just now?"

"The wereho- ...Wait, what do you two mean, you already knew?"

"Tails told us earlier."

"Oh! Um...thanks Tails!" Sonic said, giving a nervous thumbs up to the former fox. Tails just nodded, and Sonic began to explain his other form to his sister.

"It appears whenever I get truly upset in this world, I become the Werehog. Despite this, I was able to resist it this time. I heard from Shadow that my future self also can become the Werehog, but only at night." Sonic explained.

"Very interesting. Is that anthro form what you normally look like as a Werehog?"

"Not exactly." Shadow said. "He's a feral wolf mainly."

"Really? That must be fun," Sonia said.

Shadow smiled slightly as Sonic turned to face Tails.

"So, Tails..." Sonic began. "I'm starting to think maybe we should begin looking for a way back to our time and forms. This is not only because I'm sure you, Ray, Mighty and I want to return to your old forms and world. But I also want to fulfil a promise a made to Shadow that if I returned to my time, I'd be able to make sure we'd still became friends and a couple, and maybe avoid our future selves becoming human."

"It's possible," Tails said. "How about we talk about this more with Mighty and Ray?"

"We could. Where are they?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure..."

"They went on a hike today," Shadow told them.

"A hike?" Sonic said. "If so, I don't think we should look for them just yet. What do you think Tails?"

Tails shook his head. "We'll wait until they return."

"Alright." Sonic said. "Any ideas on what we can do in the meantime?"

"Would you like to spend time with your sister?" Sonia asked.

Sonic smiled before nodding. "Tails, you wanna join us?"

"No, I have things to do at home," he said. "You have fun."

"Alright!" Sonic said, smiling.

And with that, Sonic and Sonia left.


	11. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Ray and Mighty were hiking in the mountains. They were on a path that led to Mystic Ruins.

"We're almost there, Ray...!" Mighty told his boyfriend.

"Mighty, we've been walking for an hour. How much longer?

"N-Not far now, I think...!"

"You said that 45 minutes ago."

Mighty then fell silent. "Well, I don't know!" He exclaimed.

"Y-You don't have to shout..." Ray said.

"Sorry."

Suddenly they heard a yowl from above them. Mighty and Ray glanced up to see a mountain lion staring down at them from a ledge.

"E-Erk...!"

The couger yowled again and jumped down in front of them.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-"

"Ray, shut up!" Mighty hissed. "You'll just aggrivate it!"

"A-Alright..." Ray then said, scared. The couger growled and took a step forward.

'This isn't good, THIS ISN'T GOOD...!' Ray thought. "What do we do, Mighty?" He whispered.

"I don't know."

The mountain lion roared and advanced again. Then, the ground began to shake. Rocks began to fall from the cliff.

'Oh no, this isn't good...' Mighty thought.

"A rock slide too? Come on!" Ray exclaimed.

"At this rate, we're going to fall!"

The rocks tumbled down the cliff causing the two humans and couger to lose their footing.

'Oh no...!' Mighty then thought at this. They fell, tumbling down the hill.

—-

Eventually, they crashed onto the ground. Mighty hit his head against stone, and felt blood leaking down his forehead.

"Ray? Where are you?"

"M-Mighty!?"

Ray wasn't far away. He, too, was injured from the fall and ran over to his boyfriend. "Mighty, are you alright?" Ray asked.

The red and black haired human hissed. "Hit my head. Where are we?"

Ray looked around. Multiple stone buildings were surrounding them. Some were in ruins. "I-I'm not sure...!"

"Damn...my head hurts. How bad is it?"

Ray examined Mighty's head injury. "You have a bit of blood..." Ray said.

"Is the wound open?"

"Not as far as I can see...?"

Mighty let out a sigh of relief and stood. "Well...what do you know," he said when he saw where they were. "Mystic Ruins."

"Who would have thought that we'd end up here by falling?"

"Well at least we can explore th..."

The ground caved in, causing the two to fall once again.

"NOT AGAIN!"

—-

They landed far below in a large temple.

'Just what was that all about...?' Mighty thought.

"Great, where are we now...?" Ray asked.

Mighty got up and looked around. There were many paintings on the wall. He walked over and saw writing as well. Ray then got up.

"Welcome stranger, but take heed," Mighty read. "The Temple of Trials and Transformation will put you to the test. Continue on, or risk being trapped."

'Transformation!?' Ray thought, scared.

"Looks like we have to survive whatever traps this place has in order to escape."

"I'm more concerned about the transformation part."

"Well, we can't stay here," Mighty said as he backed away. "Look, there's a door up ahead."

"A-Alright...!"

They opened the door and entered another room. A strangely cut emerald was sitting on an altar and a strange symbol lay on the ground. More writing was on the wall.

"What's this?" Mighty asked as they walked into the room.

"I'm not sure..." Ray responded.

Mighty read the writing on the wall. "In order to proceed, one must become an animal spirit and lead another through the temple."

"Mighty, I have a bad feeling about this...what if you get stuck in the spirit form!?" Ray asked, worried.

"If I do, I'll still be with you," Mighty said. He grabbed the emerald.

'Please be safe, Mighty...!' Ray thought as the emerald began to glow. Mighty's form began to change and became transparent. He had soon become a lion.

'A...lion? to be fair, I expected a armadillo, as Mighty did use to be a armadillo himself...'

The lion was hovering in the air, no longer human, but a ghost. It looked around and saw the human before it.

"Mighty?" Ray asked. "Do you remember me, Mighty?" He then asked.

The lion spirit flew down and landed in front of Ray. It sniffed the human and licked him. "O-Oh! H-Hey, Mighty! S-Stop that!" Ray said, slightly blushing.

Ray went to hug the lion but his hands went through its mane. 'I can't...hug him...?'

The lion licked him again. Ray couldn't help but smile slightly. Mighty still liked him, even in this form.

The lion turned. 'Come, human,' it told Ray. 'Follw me. I shall be your guide.'

'"Human"...? Did he forget me..?' Ray then thought, his happiness from the last few moments crushed. "Who are you?" He asked the lion. "Are you still Mighty? If so, do you remember me?"

The lion said nothing for a moment. Its tail swished and it glanced at Ray. 'Do not worry, Ray,' it said. 'I am Mighty, but also...something else.'

"Mighty..."

'Now, come. I must keep you safe.'

Mighty started to fly away. Ray hesitated, and followed.

'No matter what happens, Mighty...' Ray began to think. '...I will bring you back!"

They continued on and reached a long hallway. "Mighty?" Ray began. "Is there a way to turn you back after this?"

'Not fully,' Mighty said. 'I will still be a spirit; however, I will be able to take on a physical form.'

"I see...I want to find out if I can turn you back into a human fully. I want to bring you back, Mighty!"

'Ray, it's fine. I'll still be with you.'

"I know, but still." Ray moved forward towards the lion but a tile sank under his feet. Spikes came from the ceiling and it started moving down. "A-Ah...!"

'Run, mortal!' The lion yelled.

"O-Okay!" Ray said, as he began to run. Besides, why was Mighty calling him "mortal"? That sounded a bit disrespectful... The ghost followed. It became a blue ball of light and the two hurried towards the other end of the room as the spiked ceiling smashed down.

"Mighty, can you please not call me 'mortal' or 'human'? It's a bit disrespectful." Ray asked, still running.

'Sorry,' Mighty said.

"I think you're getting...TOO...into character."

'Well...it's not just that," the ghost said as it reformed into a lion. 'There's another part of me now. I'm not human or mortal anymore.'

"I know, Mighty. But even so...I'll try my best to bring you back!" Ray said.

"A-Alright...!" Ray then said as they proceeded.

The lion chuckled. Mortals are so amusing, it thought.

"P-Please, Mighty, I don't want you to be some spirit! I want to be alive! That's the way it's ALWAYS been!"

'We should find a way out,' Mighty told him. 'This little misadventure of being in a temple full of traps is dangerous. You should be careful.'

Despite what Mighty was saying, Ray still had hope: He would bring his boyfriend back, no matter what.


	12. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, Tikal was flying through the air. She was still in the form of an owl and currently searching for Sonic. 'Glad it's still you in there, Tikal. I was a bit worried you'd start to forget who you were due to being a owl so long.' A voice spoke inside her head. It was the voice of Knuckles.

'Sorry for the scare, Knuckles,' Tikal responded.

'No, it's fine!'

'The ritual that transformed us has a side effect; sometimes, our owl instincts start to take control.'

'I see...hey, Tikal, can I say something?'

'Yes, Knuckles?'

'...I kind of want to split from you. When I'm in human form, I'll be able to be with Sonic and the others again that way.'

'Are you sure?" Tikal asked. 'I thought you wanted to remain fused so we both could watch over them as one. Besides, I could always let you take control. We do share a body after all.'

'I'm sure. I've changed my mind since then.' Knuckles then said.

'Very well, then. There are some things you should know before the seperation. We will still be able to communicate telepathically, and you will have an owl form as well.'

'Understood.'

'What made you change your mind?'

'It started to lurk in my mind when you acted like you forgot who you were.' Knuckles explained.

The owl gave a hoot of laughter. 'I never forget who I was, Knux.'

'I know!'

'There is a possibility that the separation could be temporary. We might eventually feel the need to be one again since we shared a body for so many years.'

'Weren't we simply pulled into the future?'

The owl shook its head. 'Not us. Don't you remember? Only our friends were.'

'Oh, right.'

'The fusion into one made us immortal so we didn't age during the years.'

'That's...pretty interesting, actually.'

'We'll still be immortal spirits after the separation. Fair warning: this will hurt.'

A tearing pain filled the owl as it felt its alter ego separate from it. Another owl appeared beside it and the two looked at each other. 'Thank you...Tikal.' Knuckles said.

'You are welcome, Knuckles. When we feel the urge to become one again, we will find each other,' the female owl said as it flapped its wings. 'Are you going to reveal yourself to your mortal friends?'

Knuckles shook its head. It was just going to watch from a distance and, if needed, it would intervene. Though on second thought, they might be wondering where he is... The two owls flew on before going their separate ways. Having changed his mind, Knuckles landed on the ground, and began to transform. When he was done, he had become a young human boy with short red hair and dark-greyish blue eyes. For his outfit, he had his usual gloves and shoes from years prior, but also a dark red vest with his chest crescent on it, and darker red shorts. The immortal being looked at itself in satisfaction before nodding.

"This outfit blends in with my friends' from what I've seen." He said. Knuckles stretched and looked around. 'Surely, Sonic is around here somewhere' He - or was Knuckles a it? - thought. The owl spirit sighed. Should it reveal itself to its friends? They would be shocked to see Knuckles after all these years. Perhaps it would be best to watch from a distance. Knuckles began to walk through the city. Maybe it should reveal itself to atleast one of them. Knuckles wasn't sure.

"Yo, Knuckles? Is that you?"

Knuckles turned to see a blue-haired human walked up to it, with a purple hedgehog following him. Damn. How did Sonic know? It didn't want to reveal itself just yet...

"Knuckles, why are you so confused? I could recognise shoes shoes, gloves and cresent mark anywhere." Sonic said.

The immortal sighed. "Yeah...it's me."

"Oh! I was wondering where you went. My friends and I haven't seen you since we went to get the Master Emerald back before being pulled here."

"I've been...watching over you."

"Watching..over me? Why?"

"All of you, actually. Tikal and I want to make sure you're safe," Knuckles said.

"I see...so Tikal must have brought us here...!" Sonic realised.

"It wasn't her. It was the Master Emerald."

"Just as my friends and I suspected."

"Sonic," it began. "Tell no one that you saw me. My existence must remain a secret."

The other human was confused. "Okay...why?"

"I don't want to reveal myself just yet." Knuckles explained.

"Alright!"

Knuckles smiled. Then the owl changed into its true form and flew away. Sonic then sighed. What was he gonna do? And just why was Knuckles acting so strange? That owl Knuckles had become was the same one Ray kept seeing... Could it be that owl was Knuckles? He would have to look out for it. He then noticed Sonia running towards him.

"Hey, Sonic. Who were you talking to?" She asked.

"Um...nobody!" Sonic quickly lied.

"Well, you wanna go see that movie?"

Sonic nodded and they walked away. Knuckles sat on a building not far away. The owl then decided to look for Ray and Mighty.

—-

Meanwhile, Tails was wandering around the city. He had been looking for Silver. Since the psychic was from another time, perhaps he could help. Maybe he could bring the rest of his friends together, too... Once he got to Silver's house, he knocked on the door and waited. After a while, Silver opened the door. "Oh, hello Tails," he greeted.

"Hi Silver."

"How are you?"

"Fine. Just fine."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Of course."

Silver stood aside and let his friend inside. Tails looked around at the house. "You have a nice house." The former fox said.

"Thanks," Silver replied.

"So, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"It has something to do about returning to my time. Since you were from the future, I thought you could help Sonic, the others and I."

Silver sat down on the couch. "I could...do you have any of the Chaos Emeralds?"

"No."

"Well, I use a Chaos Emerald to travel through time, in addition to my psychic powers. You may need to find them to perform Chaos Control."

'Chaos Control...?' Tails thought. He hadn't heard of that before. He then began to speak. "Well, to be honest, we weren't pulled here by a Chaos Emerald. We were pulled here by the Master Emerald."

"Really?" Silver asked. "Hmm...the Master does control the Chaos Emeralds."

"I see...although I feel like the best bet is the Master Emerald itself." Tails said.

"I've never heard of the Master Emerald causing time travel."

"It also turned me and my friends into our current forms."

"Really? That is interesting...you know in this time, it was Eggman who turned you and Sonic into humans?"

"I know."

Silver smiled, and Tails continued. "Have your psychic powers returned?"

"Just a little bit of them." Silver responded.

"What psychic powers do you have?"

"I can lift things with my mind again."

"Really? That's great!" Tails exclaimed.

Silver simply smiled. His cell phone rang and Silver looked at the caller ID. It was Blaze.

"Excuse me, Blaze is calling me." Silver said.

'Who?' Tails thought.

Silver answered.

'I'm going to guess Blaze is one of Silver's friends...' Tails thought.

"Hi, Blaze. How are...what? Eggman kidnapped Cream and took a Chaos Emerald? Damn. I'll be right over."

'Who's Cream? Wait, a Chaos Emerald!?' Tails then continued to think.

Silver hung up and groaned. He stood up. "Sorry, Tails, but I have to go. Eggman kidnapped one of our friends."

"Alright!"

The psychic smiled and left. Tails then decided to look for Sonic to discuss about the Master Emerald pulling them into the future more. He watched Silver leave, and walked off to find his friend.

—-

Meanwhile, Sonic and Sonia were watching a movie. They were currently watching Escape Room. So far, it had been alright. The two siblings had been enjoying it...until someone's cell phone rang, a few seats behind theirs. 'Hm? Who's phone was that?' Sonic thought to himself in response to the ringing. The person behind them, an anthro dog, answered and began to talk loudly.

Everyone in the theater began to get angry. "Hey! Be quiet! We're trying to watch a movie!" Sonia cried out. "Yeah!" A man exclaimed. "Turn off that phone or leave!"

Sonic sighed and slumped in his chair. 'This is just great,' he thought, before turning to face the person on the phone. He would do something about it, but he didn't want to go Werehog mode again. "Excuse me," he said politely. "Can you please end your call? What you're doing is rude. A movie theatre really isn't the best place to be making calls."

The anthro just ignored him and kept talking. Sonic frowned. He stood up, leaving the theater to get security. 'I guess it can't be helped...' Sonic thought to himself. He saw a security guard up ahead and walked towards him. "Um, excuse me, but someone in the cinema's making a loud phonecall." He explained to the guard.

The guard nodded. "Thanks for telling me; we've had those before. What theater?"

"The one showing Escape Room." Sonic explained as he directed the guard. The two walked into the theater, Sonic pointing to the man who was still on the phone. Many people were angry, some having left. The security guard walked up to the anthro. "Excuse me, sir," he began. "You can't be talking on your phone during a movie. It's disrupting the others."

The anthro stopped and looked at the guard. "Yeah?" He rudely asked. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"That isn't how you talk to a security guard." Sonia then said as she stood up.

"You shut up," the dog exclaimed. "I'm on an important call."

Sonic began to growl. No one talked to his sister like that! He then stopped himself and took deep breaths. He didn't want to become the Werehog.

"I'm sure you can leave it for later!" Sonia told the dog. "If you don't, you'll be taken out the theatre!"

"Sir," the guard said. "You're coming with me."

He grabbed the man's hand. Both Sonic and Sonia let out a sigh of relief. The dog protested as he was led out of the theater. Eventually, the dog was gone. Sonic then frowned. The movie had just finished and because of the incident they had missed the rest.

"Hey, lighten up Sonic." Sonia said as she up her hand on Sonic's head. "Hopefully the DVD will come out soon, and we will be able to watch it together!"

Sonic then smiled slightly, before remembering his plan to return to his own time.

—-

"People are so damn insensitive," he said as they left. "You're right." Sonia added.

"Oh, Sonic! There you are!"

Sonic then looked up and smiled slightly again as he saw Tails approach him.

"Oh. Hey, bud," Sonic said.

"I kind of want to discuss getting back to our time." Tails explained.

"We can do that."

"Alright!"

"What did you have in mind?" Sonia asked.

"You see Tails, my plan was this:" Sonic began. "We were pulled here by the Master Emerald, right? So, my plan is when we're all gathered, we'll head to Eggman's base or if it's not there, Angel Island, use the Master Emerald and return back to our own time. We'll be our true selves again, with out original powers! I won't be able to become the werehog again, and any other secondary transformation we might aquire in this timeline, will be removed! I think...!"

"Hmm..." Tails thought. "It might work, but I'm not sure. I was talking to Silver earlier and he said the Master Emerald has never caused time travel. Now, he did mention the Chaos Emeralds."

"The Master is also connected to the Chaos Emeralds." The former fox then said.

"Are you certain it was the Master?" Sonia asked. "It could have been something else. What happened when you were sent here?"

Sonic thought. Eggman did have the Master Emerald connected to a machine... But even so, he was sure it wasn't the machine. Perhaps it was Tikal...?

'Oh! So Tikal must have been the one!' Sonic then thought. But he then remembered Knuckles telling him the Master Emerald did it. He wasn't sure what to think. 'It didn't seem it was Eggman's aim to bring us here...'

"Hey, has anyone seen Mighty and Ray?" Sonia asked.

"No." Tails said. "I was told they went hiking."

"It's quite odd they haven't returned yet."

"Yeah..."

"Should we go look for them?" Tails asked.

"I'm not sure." Sonic responded.

"Oh, Silver got a call from one of his friends earlier," Tails said. "He said that Eggman kidnapped someone named Cream and has a Chaos Emerald "

"A Chaos Emerald!? We need to get it back!"

"Where did Silver go?" Sonia asked.

"I think to Eggman's lair." Tails said.

"Well then, let's go!"

"Also, Tails." Sonic began. "I shall do my best to stop myself from becoming the werehog!"

"Y'know, Sonic," Sonia said. "I have an idea. Why not use your Werehog form to help fight? You're much stronger in that form."

Sonic's eyes widened. That was...actually a good idea. But...he might end up as a feral wolf if he was unlucky or let his anger get the best of him... "Well..." he said. "I...I guess I could try...but if I go feral, will you stop me?"

"We'll try our best!" Tails said.

Sonic smiled and concentrated. "...On second thought, I'll stay in human form for now. I'll transform when the time is right." He then decided. The three then began to walk towards Eggman's base.


	13. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze were at Eggman's base. "Is Cream here?" Silver asked his friend.

"I think so." Blaze said.

"Why'd he kidnap her?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Why'd he kidnap her?"

"I'm not sure..."

Silver sighed. "This'd be so much easier if I had the rest of my powers..."

"Hopefully we'll manage!" Blaze said.

"You have fire powers, so yes."

The purple cat could only smile. They walked into the base and glanced around. Everything seemed normal... Maybe they took a wrong turn?

"No robots yet," Silver said. "We should keep our guards just in case." Blaze added. The hedgehog agreed and they walked cautiously through the base. Surely something was to happen soon... Suddenly, Metal Sonic appeared and ran towards them.

"SILVER, LOOK OUT!"

The hedgehog dodged out of the way. Blaze also dodged.

Metal Sonic stopped and turned toward them. Fireballs lit up in Blaze's hands and she threw them at the robot. "Silver! You go find Cream! I'll catch up with you!" She told the hedgehog. The psychic nodded and ran down the hall, leaving Blaze to fight Metal.

Silver continued to run until he reached the main part of the base. "Eggman!" He yelled. "Where are you? Show yourself, and give back Cream and the Chaos Emerald!"

"Why should I?" Eggman asked.

Silver then turned to face him.

"Because if you don't, I'll do it myself," he told the doctor. Eggman could only laugh. Silver didn't have his powers. How could he rescue them? This didn't look good...

The only power Silver had at the moment was moving things with his mind... But then again, the rest of his powers could return at any moment. Silver stood there, thinking. What should he do? Surely, had had to do something...and fast! He concentrated and Eggman began to float in the air. Silver chuckled. "How about that, Eggman?"

"What?" Eggman yelled.

"I can levitate stuff again!"

"No! I was sure your powers were permanently gone!"

"Unfortunately for you, they're slowly coming back."

Eggman growled angrily.

"Besides, Blaze is gonna catch up with me soon!"

"You want Cream and the Chaos Emerald?" Eggman asked.

"Yes!"

The mad scientist grinned and pushed a button. A machine lowered and Cream was inside with the emerald. Silver gasped in horror at the sight. "LET THEM GO!"

"No. I've been working on this machine for quite some time. It's going to turn your friend into a zombie-like robot under my control!"

He laughed evilly. Silver growled and thrust his hands out.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Silver then turned at the voice. It sounded like...Tails!

"Sonic! You have to transform!" Tails then called out to his friend, who was coming in.

"Right behind you, Tails!" He said, as he began to focus. The blue haired human began to change and morphed into his hybrid Werehog form. The wolf growled, flexing its wrists. If he could use his extendable arms, it could break Cream out of the machine! The Werehog roared and stretched its arms as it began to punch the machine. This interrupted the machine's effects.

"No!" Eggman yelled.

The Werehog then continued to keep munching the machine, smashing the glass. It snarled, growing angrier. What was this glass made of? The machine had stopped working, all it needed to do was break this glass!

Eggman laughed. "Fool! That glass is unbreakable!"

The Werehog's eyes narrowed, turning yellow. It would see about that! It wouldn't let ANYONE harm it's friends! It's body changed into it's feral wolf form and it let out a loud howl. Then the wolf smashed into the glass.

"SONIC!" Tails and Sonia both cried out in fear, while Eggman started in disbelief as the Werehog destroyed the glass. Cream fell out. She stood up and everyone gasped. Her body was metal and eyes were red. Eggman laughed.

"Excellent! It worked! Cream, destory them!"

The zombot just stood there. It didn't move toward its friends but instead looked at Eggman. The mad scientist frowned. 'Are we too late...?' Tails thought, slightly sad. Meanwhile, Sonia rushed to calm the Werehog down.

"Cream! I command you to destroy your friends!" Eggman exclaimed.

Again, the zombot didn't move. When the Werehog saw what Eggman had done to its friend, its eyes widened. Was it too late...?

"S-Sonic! Please calm down!" Sonia told it. Meanwhile Tails slowly walked up to the zombot slowly. "Cream?" He asked. "Is...is that you?"

The zombot - Cream - looked at Tails and nodded. Tails then smiled slightly. Maybe they saved her after all...!

It turned toward Eggman and lunged. Eggman screamed in pain as the zombot punched him in the chest, knocking him out. The Werehog then turned back into Sonic as this happened. He then grinned at the sight with stars in his eyes, while Tails simply chuckled. The zombot walked towards its friends and as Tails ran to hug it, it held up a hand. "Don't touch me," it said.

"A-Alright..."

"If I touch you, you'll start becoming like me. I can't take that risk."

"I see..." Tails said. "Don't worry, Cream. We'll find a way to turn you back!"

"What are you going to do now, Cream?" Sonia asked it.

"I'm not sure."

The zombot looked at itself. It could feel the virus swirling in its body, tempting it to infect others. It had to resist. Then a shocking realisation hit Sonic. If Cream couldn't touch anyone, but punched Eggman, that must mean... "Is Eggman going to become a zombot?" He asked.

Cream then stopped for a few moments. "He is," it said. "All of you, leave. Now."

"On it!" Silver cried out as they left as fast as they could. Cream held its head and succumbed to the virus. It glanced towards Eggman, who had become one as well. They could hear the screech of two zombots as they ran from the base.

—-

Eventually, Sonic and his friends reached his home. "What should we do about Cream and Eggman?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. But since their current forms seem to spread with whoever they touch...I think it's best if we get Mighty and Ray and set our Master Emerald plan in motion!" Tails said.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know!"

"Well then, let's find them!"

Everyone agreed, and they set out to look for Mighty and Ray.


	14. Chapter 13

In the Mystic Ruins, Mighty and Ray had finally managed to escape all the traps. Ray stretched and looked at the lion beside him. It yawned and lay down in the clearing to rest, putting it's head on its paws. "We finally made it out," Ray told it.

"We did." The lion - Mighty - responded. Ray smiled at it. He lay down beside the lion, petting it's fur. He did hope once day, we was able to bring the Mighty he once knew back.

They heard a hoot and looked up to see an owl in a tree. It was glancing down at them. "That's the owl I kept seeing!" Ray exclaimed, excited.

A voice spoke in his head. 'Greetings,' it said. 'Are you Ray and Mighty?'

"A-Ah...y-yes! Why did you ask!?" Ray asked.

'My name is...Articulos. I have been sent by Tikal to watch over you and your friends.'

"Articu...los...what a odd name..."

'I could also sense another immortal here. That lion.'

"You mean Mighty?"

'Yes, him. It is intriguing that he's become an animal spirit. How did that happen?'

The transparent lion yawned again. 'We were in a temple,' it told the owl.

"Mighty touched a emerald, and he became his current self!" Ray said. The owl ruffled its wings and dropped down from the tree, landing on the ground as its form changed and grew into a human. Both Mighty and Ray looked at Articulos in confusion, not recognizing it. Though on second thought, it looked like...

"...Knuckles!?"

The human shook his head. "I am afraid you have me mistaken for someone else," he lied. "I am a spirit, like your friend Mighty. Something has happened in the city that demands our attention. Your friends are searching for you."

"O...kay...?" Ray could only say. But deep down, he could SWEAR that was Knuckles.

'What do our friends need us for?' Mighty asked Articulos.

"They need to gather you two. They plan to return to the past." The former owl said.

'Lead the way, Articulos,' Mighty said.

Articulos became an owl again and started to fly away. Mighty then began to follow the owl, as Ray reluctantly followed.

"Hey Mighty," Ray said. "Can you change into a human like Articulos?"

'Of course' Mighty said, as he concentrated and turned into his former human form.

"Are you solid like this, or still transparent?"

"Solid."

Ray smiled. "Excellent," he said, and kissed his boyfriend.

"Now, let's go." Mighty said. He turned back into a lion, now transparent, and ran ahead.

"H-Hey! Come back!" Ray called out and ran after it. The lion chuckled and boosted its speed as it and Ray followed the owl back to the city.

—-

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others were looking for their remaining two friends. Many people in the city were panicking as the zombot infection spread.

"Looks like we really need to put our plan in motion, and fast!" Tails exclaimed.

"Agreed," Silver began.

"Because if we don't...we might just run into a unavoidable bad end." Sonic said.

"Especially with this zombot thing. It's all Eggman's fault..."

"Yeah..."

They raced through the city, careful to not get infected. "Should we look for Cream too?" Sonia asked.

"No." Tails began. "Because if we do, we might get infected too."

"What about Manic? I'm worried about him."

"Sonia." Sonic began. "When Tails, Ray, Mighty and I go back in time, we'll be able to make it so we don't become human, and make sure everything doesn't end up like this...!"

Sonia smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." She said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"You're welcome, sis. Are you going to find Manic, or come with us,"

"Worst case is...he's already been infected." Silver said.

"That's true," Sonic replied.

"So for that reason...we must get moving, or it will be too late for all of us." Tails then added.

Everyone agreed and they headed for Angel Island.

—-

Meanwhile, Ray and Mighty had ended up on Angel Island. The owl, Articulos, had perched itself on top of the Master Emerald. Another owl, this one female, was beside it. 'Sonic and his friends will be here soon.' Articulous said.

'That's great,' the lion replied. 'So, tell me - why have you two been watching over us?'

Suddenly, the female owl - Tikal - began to speak. 'You see, back in the past, when Eggman took the emerald, he was actually going to succeed. So, as a result, the Master Emerald pulled you two, Sonic and Tails here in human form.'

'That doesn't really answer my question.'

'I know, but even so...'

"What are you?" Ray asked. "Are you two owls really ancient spirits or something?"

Articulos flapped its wings. 'You could say that.'

'But for Articulous, it's complicated." Tikal said. 'Do you remember Knuckles?'

"Knuckles? Er - not really. While Articulous' human form did seem similar to what I remember about him..."

Tikal then laughed. 'That's because Articulous...is Knuckles. He became his current form when we both merged to help the Master Emerald pull you guys here.'

Mighty and Ray were shocked. "S-So that's why we didn't see him since we came here!" Ray said.

Articulos let out a hoot of laughter and flapped it's wings again. 'That's right!' It then said.

'I get the feeling you two are more than regular owls,' Mighty said to the them. 'What are you two - really? I can sense powerful magic coming from you.'

'We truly are animal spirits, and we're immortal too.' Articulous - or rather, Knuckles - explained.

'And you are too,' Tikal told Mighty.

"I..." Ray then began, but stopped himself. He wanted to say he did want to try turn him back to his mortal form.

The lion changed back into its human form. Mighty yawned and stretched. 'What are we going to do now?' He asked the two owls.

'I'm not sure.' Knuckles responded.

'Articulos and I must become one again if we are to send you home,' Tikal explained.

It was then Sonic, Tails, Silver and Sonia showed up. "R-Ray! Mighty! There you guys are!" Tails cried out.

"Something horrible is happening in Station Square!" Silver then said.

"What's going on?" Mighty asked.

"There's this 'Zombot' infection going around. It's where somebody becomes a zombie-like robot, and when they touch others, they'll become like them, and so on, so forth." Sonia said.

"We can't go back to the town, otherwise we'll get infected and hit a bad end." Sonic then added. Articulos and Tikal looked at each other. This...wasn't supposed to happen.

"But even so, not all is lost!" Tails then declared. "Sonic and I were planning on all four of us using the Master Emerald to return to our time and true forms, and make sure none of this ever happens!"

'That is possible,' Tikal stated. 'However, it will not be so easy. You must first find all seven Chaos Emeralds. They channel the Master Emerald's power.'

Sonic paused in horror. If they were unlucky whole finding them, they might end up infected too! 'Also,' the owl explained. 'One of you - excluding Mighty - must remain human.'

All four remained silent. Sonic didn't want to stay human any longer then he needed to, and Ray also sort of wanted to become a anthro again.

Then, Tails spoke up. "I'll be the one to stay human." The former fox then said. "There'll be no huge loss, as I can make replacements for my two tails!"

'Very well. Oh, Sonic - " The blue haired human glanced at the owl. 'You will keep your Werehog powers. It will help you in the long run, and you will be able to change at will.'

Sonic grinned. "Well, it's better then transform only when angry, so that's a plus!" He then said.

'Now go,' the two owls said. 'Find the Chaos Emeralds. Mighty will go with you for your protection; he cannot be harmed by the zombots.'

"B-But, if we're unlucky, we'll be infected!" Sonic cried out.

'Mighty, put a protection spell around your friends,' Articulos told the lion.

'Of course.' The lion responded. It let out a loud roar. Sonic, Ray and Tails could only cover their ears at this. They felt...something...cover them. Was this...protection? The lion stared at them, its bright blue eyes glowing. 'You are now under my protection, mortals,' it stated. 'The zombots will not harm you. Come; we have much to do.'

Everyone stared at it in awe. Was this really Mighty? "By the way..." Sonic began, as he looked at Articulous and Tikal. "You seemed to look at eachother when Sonia explained the Zombots. Why's that?"

'The zombots are the cause of the bad future Silver comes from,' the male owl stated. 'They will bring destruction upon Earth if not stopped.'

"Weird. Silver told me it was because of something called Iblis."

'That is also true.'

"I just hope everything goes well and we can stop all this..." Ray said.

'We can,' Tikal told him.

"So that's why you knew Eggman was going to succeed with the emerald!" Ray exclaimed.

The two owls nodded. "What about you, Mighty?" Silver asked the lion.

'Not really.' Mighty responded.

'Your powers will come to you soon,' Articulos told the lion. 'Now, you must hurry.'

It waved a wing, and the mortals and lion spirit vanished. When they were gone, the two owls looked at each other.

And with that, Sonic and his friends' mission to get all the Chaos Emeralds to return to their time had begun.


	15. Chapter 14

Sonic, his friends, and the lion spirit appeared near GUN. "Where are we?" Sonic asked.

"At GUN headquarters," the lion responded. It's tail swished. "A Chaos Emerald is inside."

"I've never heard of that place, Mighty." Ray told what once was his boyfriend.

"I just remembered something." Silver said. "Cream also had a Chaos Emerald, didn't she?"

The lion nodded.

"So getting that one will be a problem.." Silver then said. Then, Ray put his hand on Silver's head.

"It's be okay Silver, as we have protection now!"

"Thanks to Mighty here," Sonic said. He tried to pat the lion but his hand went through its mane.

'You can't touch me while I'm in this form.' The lion - Mighty - said. Tails laughed a little as he patted Sonic on the head.

"Aw...why not?" Sonic pouted.

"Seeing as he's a spirit, he's transparent." Tails explained. The lion let out a chuckle. 'I shall wait here for you,' it told them.

"Alright!"

They walked inside. The lion lay down in front of the entrance, keeping its eye out for zombots.

'Woah, this place is nothing like I've seen before...' Sonic thought.

"It's a government agency," Shadow said as he walked over.

"Shadow! You're safe!" Sonic cried out in happiness upon hearing his future boyfriend.

"Well, I do work here."

"I'm glad you haven't been caught up in the recent Zombot madness!"

Shadow chuckled. "I tried my best not to get infected."

"That...make me happy!" Sonic said. "So, Shadow, me and my friends need to return back to our time so we don't end up like this and for me to fulfil my promise to you, but we need the seven Chaos Emeralds. Do you know where one is here?"

"Yes. It's in the Commander's office, locked in a safe."

"That's great! May I have it?"

Shadow nodded and led them to his boss's office. Eventually, they got to the door of the office. Shadow knocked on the door. After a while, the door opened. Abraham Tower looked at them.

"What is it, Agent Shadow?" He asked.

"Sonic needs the Chaos Emerald."

"Really? What for?"

"It's a long story..." Sonic then said.

The Commander thought it over, then nodded. He walked over to the safe, opened it, and took out the emerald. "Thank you!" Sonic said to the commander.

Abraham just nodded. "Hey Shadow, you wanna join me and my friends?" Sonic asked Shadow as they walked off.

"I'd love to," Shadow said. "Yiu going to try and stop the Zombots?"

"Well, when Ray, Mighty, Tails and I go back into the past, we can make sure the Zombots never become a problem in the first place!"

"That sounds like a great idea. Are you going back to when Eggman captured Cream, or what?"

"Even further. To when we were first pulled to this future in our current forms."

Shadow blinked. "Oh...I see."

"Yeah..." Sonic responded.

"Do you...do you have to go?"

"I still need to gather the other emeralds after all. If I don't, we'll all have a bad end."

Shadow fell silent, and they walked out of the building.

"Hey Mighty!" Ray called, looking around for the lion. "We're ready to go!"

"We got the emerald!" Sonic then called.

"Where is he?" Silver asked.

"I'm not sure..." Tails responded.

They heard a roar and followed the sound to see Mighty. The lion was roaring as Zombots surrounded it. "M-Mighty!" Ray screamed as he rushed towards it, but Silver stopped him.

As Mighty roared, a powerful burst of magic threw the zombots back. The lion spirit growled and killed as many as it could. 'Woah, he's really strong...!' Sonic thought.

Mighty's eyes began to glow blue. It snarled before walking back to its friends.

"That was super cool!" Sonic told Mighty with stars in his eyes.

'Thanks,' the lion said. 'We need to hurry. I can sense another emerald nearby.'

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed. It ran off and everyone followed.

—-

The next Emerald was located to Eggman's base, the place were this madness all started.

'Wait here,' the lion told the others. 'I shall scout ahead.'

"Alright!" They all said in union.

It became a ball of light and flew into the base. Sonic paused, unsure whether or not to follow. Ray shuffled his feet. Mighty seemed completely different. The way he spoke, and acted. Was the Mighty he knew now even Mighty...? Ray shook his head. He didn't want to think about it.

"Hey Ray, is something the matter?" Tails then asked.

"Huh? Oh...it's nothing. Just thinking..."

"It's okay, you can tell me what's wrong."

"It's Mighty. He seems different from before," Ray said.

"I noticed that too." Tails then admitted.

"He has a new personality, it seems. The way he speaks is very regal and his voice rings with authority. He also acts like...well, not a god, but something similar."

"It's almost as if Mighty's...not Mighty anymore!"

"It's probably because he's a spirit now," Sonia told Ray.

"I know, but even so. I don't know if he even remembers being Mighty anymore..." Ray then said, and Tails walked up to him and ruffled his hair.

"Ray," Tails started. "Even if Mighty is a different person now, he still remembers us. He still remembers you. That's never going to change."

"I'm just...worried. That's all."

"Don't worry about it, alright? Worrying won't get you anywhere. Talk to him about it."

"I-I will..."

"The coast is clear," a regal voice spoke. They turned and saw Mighty. Hesitating slightly, Ray sighed and walked up to it. "Hey Mighty," Ray said. "Can I talk to you?"

The lion nodded, as Ray sighed. "Do you...still remember being Mighty?" He asked.

"Vaguely," the lion stated.

'Vaguely...' Ray thought. "So..does that mean you're loosing your memories!?"

"I have become someone else. I am no longer Mighty but I still remember you and your friends."

"If you're not Mighty anymore, then...who are you?"

"You may call me...Aslan," the lion roared, pride in its voice.

"As...lan...? You know, maybe we should give you a better name later down the line." Sonic said with a smug grin.

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't have anything in mind yet, but I'll let you know when I have!" Sonic said, grinning.

"Maybe we should just call you Mighty for now..." Tails said.

"Actually...I kinda like Aslan," Ray said quietly. "It's fitting. While I do want to bring back the Mighty I know...the name Aslan's kinda cool!"

"Very well," the newly dubbed Aslan said. "That is my name from now on."

"We'll get you a better name soon!" Sonic said, slightly upset, but Tails shushed him.

"Now..." Tails began. "Shall we go?"

They went inside the base. "Surely, the emerald is here somewhere..." Silver said.

'Follow me,' Aslan told them through telepathy. 'I can sense it.'

"Okay!"

They followed Aslan through the base. As they walked, they could see the Metal Virus engulfing the base. Luckily, thanks to Aslan's protection, they wouldn't get infected. They stopped in front of the machine from earlier.

"So this must be where the emerald is." Tails said.

"It is inside the machine," Aslan told them.

"Alright!" Silver then said.

"Silver, have your powers returned yet?" Tails asked.

The hedgehog shook his head.

"That's a shame."

Aslan turned towards Silver and breathed. The anthro felt power well up inside him and burst outwards. He felt...power within him.

'I have given you your powers,' the lion told him. 'In addition to one other: shapeshifting. Climb into the machine and grab the emerald.'

"A-Alright...!"

He concentrated, shrinking and changing into a spider before walking into a small vent. Sonia shrieked. "Sonia, calm down. He's just getting the emerald. He'll change back when done." Sonic then told his sister.

"Why did it have to be a spider?" She yelled.

"They're small, that's why." Tails explained.

"There are other small animals! Spiders are creepy!"

"Believe it or not, spiders can also crawl to places."

The spider soon crawled out of the machine, carrying the Chaos Emerald with it. It then concentrated and became Silver again. "That was weird," he said.

"Well, it was your first time shapeshifting." Tails said.

"What kinds of things can I become, Aslan," Silver asked.

'A lot of things.'

"Well, thanks for this new ability."

'You are welcome.' Aslan said.

"Can you sense where the next emerald is?" Tails asked.

Aslan concentrated before nodding.

"Where is it?"

'Mystic Ruins.'

"Alright! Then let's go!" Sonic said.

They then went for Mystic Ruins to get the third emerald.


	16. Chapter 15

As the group headed towards Mystic Ruins, they didn't notice that they were being followed. While the one following them wasn't distinguishable, it was obvious it was...a robot. The robot moved slowly, its red eyes scanning the group. Its eyes narrowed as it noticed Aslan.

It wouldn't be long before the robot could launch it's attack on the group.

'Look out!' Aslan shouted.

"Hm?"

Suddenly, something charged at Sonic and the group, to which all six of them dodged. Silver got a good look at it, and his eyes widened. It was a Zombot.

"...Blaze?"

Then he remembered: They didn't go get Blaze while running out of the base earlier from Cream. The Zombot screeched. It stumbled towards Silver and extended its clawed hand. Silver then dodged.

'Silver! You still have my protection!' Aslan reminded him.

"Blaze, stop! It's me!" Silver yelled.

"Sonic! Hurry up and transform!" Tails cried out.

"On it!" Sonic then responded. He turned into his wolf form and snarled at Blaze.

"You should transform too, Silver!" Tails then told Silver.

"What should I become, though?" Silver asked.

"Anything that can help Sonic fight the Zombot!"

Silver then got an idea. He could transform into a zombot to fight Blaze. "I'm going to shapeshift into a zombot!" He cried out.

"Wait, no! You might get stuck in that form!" Tails then said.

"Are you sure, Silver?" Shadow asked.

"I don't recommend that!" Sonia then added. But Silver was already transforming.

'I just hope he'll be able to turn back...' Ray thought.

The Silver Zombot screeched, and it lunged at Blaze. "Aslan, do we still have our protection?" Tails asked the lion.

'Yes,' the lion told him.

"Then we're going to fight too!" Tails declared.

Everyone went to battle. Tails used swift movements to dodge the Blaze zombot and give Sonic a chance to attack it. The wolf clawed at it, scratching its metal body. It looked at the Silver zombot. It seemed like it was on their side, so that was a relief. The Silver zombot narrowed its red eyes at Blaze. It slowly moved to attack. "Aslan! Are you going to help us?" Sonia called out.

'You seem to be doing fine without me,' he said.

"We are? Um...thanks!"

The lion lay down and watched. Sonia and Shadow decided to team up to fight the Zombot. Blaze clawed at them and they dodged. Then the zombot circled around, grabbing Sonia's arm. "NOT SO FAST!" Shadow cried out as he pulled Sonia away.

"Shadow, wait!" Aslan yelled. "You don't have my protection!"

"...Huh?"

Shadow's eyes widened when he noticed Blaze holding his arm. It was slowly becoming metal. The wolf then paused as he became Sonic again at the sight. "Shadow?" He asked, walking towards him.

His future boyfriend was becoming a Zombot right infront of him, and until he went back in time...there was nothing he could do about it.

Shadow grimaced as the infection spread over his body. "D-Don't worry Shadow, when I go back in time..." Sonic began. "...I'll definitely stop all of this from ever taking place!"

"S...Sonic...I...love...y..."

His voice morphed into a screech. Right infront of his boyfriend, Shadow...had become a Zombot.

'Hurry!' Aslan exclaimed. 'We must get to the Mystic Ruins!'

"On it!" Sonic said, as he rushed off. Once he got all the emeralds, his friends could go back in time, he could fulfil his promise, they'd stop themselves from becoming human and prevent this all from happening!

He turned back to see Zombot Silver still fighting Blaze, and now Shadow. It screeched and clawed at the two.

"Silver!" He yelled. "Are you coming?"

Silver then turned to Sonic and ran towards him, turning back to normal in the progress.

"Oh, you turned back. I thought you were stuck like that."

"I can shapeshift, ya know."

Sonic smiled. "Are you going to become one again?"

"I'm not too sure."

"What was it like, being a Zombot?"

"It felt odd, to say the least."

"Odd? How so?" Sonic asked.

"I...I don't how know to explain it." Silver responded.

"I see. Well let's...dammit, they're after us!"

Silver turned to see Blaze slash her claws at him.

"SILVER! Sonic yelled.

The white hedgehog grimaced in pain and looked at the wound. He snarled, metal starting to cover him. "Go!" He yelled. "I'll hold them off!"

"Alright! Tails, Sonia, Ray! We need to leave and get the emerald!" Sonic cried out.

"What's going to happen to Silver?" Sonia asked. Sonic looked back at Silver, who was becoming a Zombot again. It let out a loud screech as its eyes gleamed red and faced the other two.

"How was that possible!? I thought he had protection!" Tails cried out.

"He probably shapeshifted again!" Ray exclaimed.

"I don't really think so..."

They watched as Silver fought the other two Zombots. "Though on second thought...!" Sonic then added to his previous worry. "Silver!" He called. "Come on! We have to go!"

"We need to get the emerald!" Tails called. Silver looked at them.

"S-Silver...?"

The Zombot turned it's back to them and slashed it's claws against Shadow's face. It was too preoccupied.

"He'll catch up with us hopefully!" Tails said. Sonic sighed as he, Tails, Ray and Sonia followed Aslan. Silver stared at the other two Zombots, its red eyes gleaming. It let out a screech, showing its now fanged teeth, and attacked.

—-

As this was going down, Sonic and his group continued to follow Aslan to where the emerald was. "Aslan," Sonic spoke. "Does Silver still have your protection? He became a Zombot again."

'That is quite odd.' Aslan said, in response to the last part.

"He did shapeshift into one the first time. Did he do so again?"

"Blaze did slash her claws at him." Sonic then remembered.

'It is possible that he became one unwillingly; however, his shapeshifting should still work. That form may become his default.'

"For the last of this time anyway. When we go back in time, we'll be able to stop this all from happening!"

'Hopefully you will,' Aslan stated. Sonic, Tails and Ray all smiled. The lion stopped in the middle of Mystic Ruins.

"Ah! I just remembered I wanted to come here with Mighty earlier before this all went down!" Ray exclaimed.

Aslan d it turned to look at Ray. 'Is that so?'

"Yes. It's a shame I might not get to see the Mighty I know again."

The lion smiled, and Ray looked at it. "Can you still change into a human?"

'I'm not too sure.'

"Oh...I see..."

Ray looked down. Aslan was unsure if he could turn back, and seeing as it seemed like a different person, nor remembered alot about being Mighty, just what was Ray going to do? Seeing Ray's expression, the lion sighed. It began to concentrate.

"...Eh? Aslan, what are you trying to do...?" Ray asked, as the lion tried to transform.

'Trying to see if I can become human,' it told him.

"I see..."

As the lion continued to concentrate, its body began to change. Eventually, it had become a human similar to what Mighty looked like as a human. There were some differences, though. Aslan's hair was a brilliant golden color, and he had striking blue eyes.

"You look...really...BEAUTIFUL...!" Ray could only respond.

"You still have the same outfit as when you were Mighty, so maybe we should change that up." Sonic then said.

"No need," Aslan said. He snapped his fingers and his outfit changed.

"W-Woah!"

Aslan's clothing now looked completely different than Mighty's.

"Wooah...that new outfit of yours is super pretty..." Ray said.

"Thank you," Aslan replied.

"You're welcome."

"The emerald should be around here somewhere..."

"That's true."

Ray examined Aslan's new outfit. Aslan had very dark gold shorts, black boots, and what appeared to be a long sleeved golden coat that was incredibly long. He also appeared to have a scarf which was the same colour as his mane in lion form. His golden hair was also flowing down his back. Ray blushed. Aslan looked beautiful. Even though Mighty was gone, maybe Aslan could still be Ray's boyfriend?

'Why are you looking at me like that, young one?' Aslan asked.

"A-Ah, nothing much!" Ray lied, still blushing. He looked away, embarrassed. Sonic and Tails snickered.

"Guess he's still in love with who once was Mighty." Sonic said with a smug grin. "But then again, my future boyfriend ended up as a Zombot in this timeline so I'm one to talk...!"

"You are," Sonia said.

"I'm surprised you've dealt with it so well." Tails added.

"Well, I guess it's because we can stop this all from happening when we go back in time." Sonic then confessed. It landed in Aslan's open hand.

"Things are going all according to plan, mostly." Tails said. "Say, Aslan, can you sense where the next emerald is?"

The disguised human closed his eyes. When he opened them, he sighed. "Central City."

"Central City, that's a place I haven't heard of yet." Sonic said.

"It's the capital city of the United Federation," Sonia told her brother. "It's about...50 miles from here."

"50 miles!?" Sonic cried out. There was no way they'd be able to get there on time!

"I can teleport us there," Aslan told them.

"Thank you, Aslan!"

The lion smiled and a glow surrounded them.

"Wait," Ray said. "What about Silver?"

"Let me go check." Tails said. "Aslan, do I still have my protection?"

'Yes,' the lion said, having reverted to his true form.

"Okay!" Tails said as he left to go get Silver.

—-

Deep in the forest, the aforementioned Zombot had fought off Blaze and Shadow. It had tried to change back, but couldn't. It was stuck. Just then, it heard something, or someONE approach. It glanced around, its red eyes narrowing. The Zombot hissed and backed away from the approaching figure when it heard a voice.

"Silver? Is that you? You can still turn back, right?" The voice - Tails - asked. The Zombot shook its head.

"Do you atleast still have your mind?"

It nodded.

"That's great."

The Zombot couldn't speak. Instead, it snarled before nodding again.

"Do you want to continue helping us get all the emeralds?"

The Zombot hesitated. It wasn't sure. What if it infected them?

"I know we have protection, but if I'm being honest...I'm scared you might infect us too."

It stared at Tails, unsure what to do. Then it stood and slowly walked towards the human, stopping in front of him. Tails got a good look at the Zombot: it resembled Silver but its eyes were pure red, its body was covered with a metallic sheen, and it had rows of scary-looking, sharp pointed teeth.

Tails, on the other hand, was unsure whether to touch it or not. He held out a hand. As he did this, he kept hoping nothing would happen. He had protection, after all. The Zombot suddenly gripped his wrist, holding on to him in a hard grip. Tails grimaced. "S...Silver, what are you doing? Let go! All I wanted...WAS TO HOLD YOUR HAND!"

The Zombot's eyes bore into his. Tails grimaced and yanked his hand away, panting. He glared at the thing that used to be Silver. "Tell me...why did you do that!?"

The Zombot just stared at him and shook its head. It didn't know. It just suddenly had an instinctual urge to infect this being. Tails just hoped his protection didn't wear off.

Silver's eyes widened in fear. It had hurt its friend! Why?

Tails saw the look on the Zombot's face as it began to back away.

"I'm sorry. After what you just did, you can't come with us anymore. It's alright though, as once we manage to go back in time...we'll be able to stop all this!"

The Zombot lowered its head in shame.

"I'm just worried, that's all." Tails said. He began to walk away. After a while, the Zombot began to follow. It didn't want to be alone, and was ashamed of itself.

Tails then turned to the Zombot, and stopped. "...I guess I can let you stay. But if you do anything bad, it's immediately off the team!"

Silver nodded in understanding.

"I'm glad that's settled. Now, let's go!"

—-

When they got back to the group, everyone was suddenly on edge. "What's a damn Zombot doing with you?" Sonic asked.

"Guys, it's Silver!" Tails explained.

"Silver?"

"He's stuck in his Zombot form."

"It won't infect us, will it?"

"It did try to infect me, but remember: We all still have our protection. So we'll be fine. If he tries again, though, he'll be kicked off the team."

Silver fidgeted and looked away. "Don't worry, Silver, it's alright!" Ray then said. The zombot just growled.

"Aslan, can you do anything?" Sonia asked the lion.

Aslan thought for a moment. 'I do not know,' he said. 'Can it speak?'

"I don't think so."

'Then I will give it back it's speech.'

Silver then smiled. Aslan breathed on the Zombot, causing it to regain its voice. "...Thank you." It said.

'You're welcome,' the lion replied.

"Now, shall we go?" Tails then asked.

Aslan nodded, and teleported everyone to Central City.

The group had gotten three emeralds, with only four left to go.


	17. Chapter 16

When they appeared in Central City, it was chaos. "What on earth happened here!?" Tails could only question at the sight.

'Zombots,' Aslan growled.

"This is awful!"

"We need to find the next emerald," Sonia said.

"And fast." Sonic added. They began to follow Aslan. The lion was headed toward the place where the next emerald was.

—-

Eventually, they reached where the emerald was. It was in the dirt in a construction site.

"How are we meant to get it our?" Sonic asked.

"We could dig it out," Silver suggested.

"Good idea!" Sonic then said with stars in his eyes. Everyone got on their knees and dug out the emerald. It did take a while, but they managed to do it with Aslan's help. Sonic looked at the emerald and smiled.

"Only three more left." Tails said, smiling.

"Yep!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I'm starting to wonder what we're gonna do about explainign what happened to Mighty after we get back..." Ray said.

"We'll figure something out," Tails said.

Ray then smiled a little. He looked at Aslan. The lion yawned and stretched. "Hey...Aslan?" He then began.

'Yes?' The lion asked.

"If I'm being really honest, I thought you looked beautiful in your new outfit, so I've been wondering...you may not have the same feelings for me that you did as Mighty, but...can we still be a couple like we did back then?"

"I...am not sure."

"That's alright. Think over it, alright?"

"I will," Aslan told him. Ray simply smiled.

—-

As the day went on, the group continued to gather the Chaos Emeralds. Eventually, they just has the seventh left.

"Where could it be?" Sonic asked. Aslan began to concentrate and track it down. When he opened his eyes, he looked shocked. "Cream has it."

"C-Cream!?"

'Yes. I don't know how she came across one.'

"Well, whatever the reason, we need to get it back!"

"I agree," Sonia said.

"This'll be easy, since we can't get infected due to our protection!"

Silver sighed and looked at itself. "Silver, is something wrong?" Tails then asked, noticing Silver.

"It will be hard to get the emerald," it told them.

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Cream is a Zombot now; it will no longer be your friend. It won't just hand the emerald over."

"I see..."

"What should we do, then?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure.." Silver responded.

"Where is she?"

"...Station Square." Aslan said.

"Well then, let's head back there!"

"A-Alright!" Ray responded.

—-

Aslan teleported them back to Station Square. Silver scanned the area as it examined the outbreak.

"Things have gotten quite bad..." Sonia said.

"Blame Eggman," the Zombot told them. Its sensors were searching for Cream. Sonic, however, remained determined. One more emerald, and this will all be over!

Ray looked at Silver. "Have you found her?"

"Not yet."

As they waited, the Zombot continued to scan for Cream. Eventually, it sensed something. It's tracking program activated as it found another Zombot. "I think I found her!" Silver announced.

"Where?" Sonic asked it. Silver then pointed to where it found the Zombot. "Follow me," it told them.

It began to walk down the hill towards downtown Station Square. They soon reached the place Silver detected the Zombot. "It's around here somewhere," Silver told them.

"That's great!" Sonic responded. Some of the Zombots noticed them and began to walk towards the group.

'This isn't good!' Tails thought. One of them was Cream.

"There! That's Cream!" Silver cried out, pointing to it. The zombot had the Chaos Emerald in it's hands.

"Everyone, get ready!" Tails told the group. When it saw them, it screeched and began to walk towards them.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Tails then cried out, as the team charged into battle. The Zombots and humans ran at each other, beginning to fight. Silver was battling Cream; it had locked its sensors onto the other and was trying to get the emerald. Sonic and Sonia, alongside Ray and Tails, teamed up into pairs to fight the Zombots. Aslan was merely watching the team. He knew they could do this on their own. Tails then grabbed Sonic's hand, throwing him towards a Zombot as he transformed into his Werehog form. Sonic roared, slashing his claws against the Zombot. As this went down, Sonia and Ray fought off more Zombots. They fought alongside each other, making a good team. Ray smiled at the female hedgehog as she knocked over some of them. Eventually, Tails and Sonic in his Werehog form joined them.

"Need some help?" The Werehog growled, flexing it's fists in anticipation.

"Uh, yeah!" Sonia responded. The Werehog gave a grin, showing it's fangs. It changed into its full wolf form and attacked the Zombots.

"We should help Silver, too!" Tails told Ray and Sonia. Ray nodded and they went to help the Zombot. It was still fighting Cream.

"Hey Silver, you need help?" Sonia asked as they approached.

"That would be appreciated," it stated in a robotic voice. "Distract Cream for me while I get the emerald."

"On it!"

The Silver Zombot turned its red eyes towards Cream. It had to take care of this fast. Ray and Tails then went to distract Cream as Sonia stayed to help Silver. "Hey!" Tails called, getting Cream's attention. "Over here!"

The Zombot's attention then turned to Tails. It snarled and began to follow him. Silver took this opportunity to grab the emerald. As it took the emerald, it began to flee, but not before giving a thumbs up at Tails, to which the former fox gave a thumbs up back. The group retreated now that they had the Chaos Emerald. Silver's eyes darted around; it could still sense more Zombots approaching it's position.

"We need to get back to the Master Emerald!" Tails cried out to his group. More Zombots began to surround them, and Silver gritted its sharp fangs. If only it was powerful enough to take them all out. The robotic being scanned for an exit, hoping for a safe way out of the city. If things became too much, Silver would have no choice but to hand the Emerald to Sonic and the group, and stay behind to fight the Zombots. Suddenly, the emerald it held began to glow. It looked down in confusion. It's body began to change, becoming even more robotic and it could feel itself growing stronger, more powerful.

"H-Huh...? Silver...?" Tails then wondered, noticing Silver's transformation. When the transformation finished, the Zombot had become E-123 Omega. It narrowed it's red optics and fired a blast of gunfire at the Zombots. Sonic then grinned with stars in his eyes. They could use this time to escape and get back to the Master!

The robot turned it's head to look at them. "Go," it said. "I can hold them while you escape. I'll catch up with you later."

"Silver...thank you!" Tails said, smiling. He and the group then continued their escape. Omega fired another blast as the Zombots as the group escaped.

—-

As they escaped, Aslan teleported Sonic and his group to Angel Island. Articulos and Tikal looked over at them. "Do you have all seven emeralds?" The male owl asked, flapping it's wings. Sonic, Tails and Ray then nodded confidently. The two owls glanced at each other and raised their wings. A bright light came from them as they merged into one being. Everyone watched in awe. As the light cleared, the two old had become a mix of what appeared to be the human Knuckles Sonic saw earlier that day and Tikal's echidna form. The being shifted back into an owl; it had features of both Articulos and Tikal.

"Sonia." Sonic then began, facing Sonia. "Tails, Ray, Aslan and I are going to return to our time in it a bit. Do you want to come, or, since we'll probably make up again in the new timeline, stay here?"

"I...don't know," Sonia said. "Won't there be two of me in the past if I go back?"

"That's a good question." Sonic then responded.

His sister smiled. "I'll stay here."

"Alright...!" Sonic said, also smiling warmly.

"I'd like to come," a voice said.

They turned to see Omega standing in front of them. It scanned the group. "Oh, Silver, we..." Tails then said, smiling, as slight tears began to come from his eyes. The robot looked at Tails in confusion.

"Why are you crying?" It asked.

"I-It's nothing, really..." Tails said, wiping his tears. "I'm just...so happy...! Happy you all want to come with us!"

Omega nodded, and Aslan sighed. He couldn't go with them.

"Hm?" Ray noticed the lion's expression. "What's wrong, Aslan?"

"It's just that...I can't come with you four."

"You can't? Why...why not?"

"...I'm a immortal animal spirit now, Ray. I'm neither human or anthro anymore."

"Aslan must stay to watch over everything," the owl - now the size of the Master Emerald - stated. "He has a destiny ahead of him. As do I."

"I see..." Ray could only respond.

"Will we ever see him again?" Sonic asked the owl.

"There is a possibility that can happen." The owl responded.

"When?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

It placed a wing on the Master Emerald.

"What about you?" Tails asked.

"That is also something that is possible." The owl responded. As it spoke, the Chaos Emeralds, and Master, began to glow.

"I guess it's time to return to our time." Tails said, smiling.

Sonic then turned to face Sonia. "See you in the new timeline, sis." He said.

Sonia hugged her brother. "Yeah."

"Let's hope for the best."

Sonia smiled. They broke the hug as Sonic, Omega, Tails and Ray faced the Master Emerald. "Now, let's go." Sonic began. "We can finally make sure things come out right, and I can fulfil my promise to Shadow."

The emeralds glowed and let out a bright light. When it faded, they were gone. Aslan sighed and turned toward the giant owl spirit. "So they have gone to the past."

"That's right." The owl responded.

The lion bowed. "You mentioned that I have a destiny ahead of me. What is it?"

The owl shrank and shifted, its form changing into a human. It smiled at Aslan. There was another world, far from here, that needed him. "There's a world far beyond this one that needs you." The owl explained.

"There's a world far beyond this one that needs you." The owl explained.

"Really? What world is that?"

The owl smiled. In truth, the world hadn't been created yet. "A world that has yet to be created."

"I see," Aslan said. "What do you want me to do there? Do you wish for me to create this new world?"

"That does make sense." The owl responded.

"Very well. Anything else you want me to do there?"

"Whether you want to control it, or just watch over it...the choice is yours."

The owl waved its hand and the lion vanished. It then looked up into the sky. Deep down, it hoped not only Aslan will fulfil it's destiny, but also it hoped Sonic and his friends could stop this Zombot madness from happening.


	18. Chapter 17 (Final)

In the year 2002, Sonic and his friends were getting ready for dinner together. They'd decided not to go to the beach this timeline, especially after what happened in the previous one.

"I'm glad we were able to return to this time in our true forms!" Sonic - who was now a hedgehog again - said, stroking his newly regained quills.

"Agreed," Ray replied. They looked at Tails. He was the only one who had remained a human. But yet...he didn't seem to quite mind.

"Is Omega joining us?" Ray asked. They hadn't seen the robot since they got back.

"I'm not sure." Tails responded.

"Wonder what it's doing now."

Tails began to wonder for a moment. "Perhaps it's exploring the city," he said.

"That makes sense." Sonic responded.

—-

When they left the diner, Sonic yawned and waved to say goodbye to his friends. As he continued, GUN soldiers began to surround him.

'H-hey! W-Wait a second! What's going on!?' Sonic then thought. This wasn't meant to happen, right!?

"Halt! You're under arrest for the theft of a Chaos Emerald!" One GUN Agent yelled.

"H-Hey! C-Can you please listen to me!? I have no emerald! See!?" Sonic then pleaded, showing them he had no Chaos Emeralds. But then he remembered Shadow saying they would be enemies at first, so did that mean...SHADOW was the one who stole the emerald, and GUN mistook Sonic for him!? "I think...I think you mistook me for something else. What did the person you think steal it look like?" He then asked.

"It's no use lying, theif! Men, after him!"

Sonic ran. It was no use trying to convince them, HE HAD TO FIND SHADOW! As he ran, a GUN truck began to follow. He dogded and eventually lost it.

'Thank goodness I have my speed again! If I didn't, then I probably would have got captured!' Sonic thought as he continued to run.

"Sonic!"

He looked around and saw Omega run up to him. "O-Omega!" He responded.

"What's going on?" It asked.

"I think GUN has mistaken me for Shadow!"

"What? Why?"

"I-I don't know! But I need to find him so I can prove myself innocent!"

The robot calculated the odds. Its optics flickered as it tried to come up with a solution.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Trying to think of a solution." Omega responded.

"Well, alright. What do you have?"

"We can do find Shadow together. I'll come to fend off GUN."

Sonic gave the robot a thumbs up and the two ran down the street.

—-

After a while, they ran into a pile of defeated robots, with a black and red hedgehog on top holding a emerald...Shadow.

"...Just as I thought. GUN has mistaken me for you!" Sonic told the black hedgehog.

"Hand over the emerald." Omega then added.

Shadow chuckled and turned to the blue hedgehog. "So you're Sonic. I've heard so much about you."

"You must think you're ever so clever, stealing the emerald and framing me for it." Sonic then began as he transformed into his Werehog form to fight the black hedgehog alongside Omega.

The black hedgehog just grinned. "Chaos Control!"

He vanished in a flash of light and reappeared behind the Werehog, kicking it hard in the back. Omega then fired at Shadow and the Werehog lunged it's arm at him. Shadow was taken aback by the two's attacks. The Werehog saw this as a chance to grab the emerald and stop him from escaping. It ran on all fours, changing into its feral wolf form towards the anthro. As this happened, Omega kept aiming at Shadow, ready to fire if he took one step. As Shadow took a step, it built up energy in its cannons and fired. As this happened, the wolf leaped and snatched the Chaos Emerald from Shadow's hand. Shadow yelled. He threw a Chaos Spear at the wolf, hitting its side. It yelped and dropped the emerald. Omega quickly rushed to grab the emerald and fired again. The bullets hit Shadow. Omega then managed to grab the emerald and turned to face Sonic, aiming at Shadow to make sure he didn't strike back. "Back to back," it told the blue hedgehog.

"Right!"

Shadow threw another spear, this time at Omega. He had to get rid of that annoying robot. It was a pain. Luckily, Omega managed to dodge it, while Sonic raced towards Shadow to attack. The blue anthro kicked Shadow, knocking him to the ground. He walked towards Shadow and sighed. "You wanna know something? You really shouldn't do stuff like this and accuse others. You never know who's reputation you can ruin." Sonic explained.

The anthro stared at him. "Well, Sonic...what are you going to do now?"

"If I tell you, you'll try to escape."

"Really? I was going to escape anyway."

Suddenly, Omega gripped him tight, preventing him from escaping. "You're not going anywhere," it stated.

"Even if you did, we'd track you down. Until eventually we'd catch you. I won't let you get away with this any longer." Sonic then stated.

"Is that so? You don't know what I want, or who I am. How could you..."

Sonic kissed him. 'It is because...I know the future you. And the promise I made to.' He wanted to say, but didn't because he thought either Shadow wouldn't believe him, or it may ruin his perfect run to prevent the bad future from happening.

"What did you do that for?" Shadow asked. Sonic thought for a moment. What would he say that didn't have to do with the first future timeline?

"Well?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms.

"It's because...I thought you'd might like it. Maybe we can become friends and take it further from there...?"

"You do realise that I'm working with Eggman?"

Sonic froze for a moment. Shadow...working with Eggman!? "It doesn't have to be that way, Shadow...!" He then said, trying to hide his shock.

"Why not? He's going to help me get revenge on humanity. Besides, he's my creator's grandson."

That statement shocked Sonic even more. "S-Shadow, please...! You don't have to do this! You can join the side of good, and everything will be alright!"

The black hedgehog slapped his hand away, and Sonic continued. "It's not what Maria would have wanted!"

Shadow froze. Sonic then paused at the realisation of what he just said. Guess he needed to explain the whole story.

"The truth is, today in a previous timeline, I was pulled into the future, and it turns out, you and I became a couple. During my time in the future, you explained your past to me, and I promised I'd make you happy."

Shadow gazed into Sonic's green eyes. "Is that so...?"

"Yeah, I'm telling the truth..."

"Fine...but you have some explaining to do."

They could hear sirens approaching. Sonic then gave a determined look. He was going to prove he was innocent!

Shadow turned toward E-123 Omega. "What are you? His partner?"

"Well, it would make sense." Omega stated.

"We'll leave the explanations for later." Sonic then declared.

"Sonic! Put your hands up!" A GUN officer stated.

"...Stop." Shadow then said. "He wasn't the one who stole the emerald...I was."

The agent turned toward Shadow. "Who are you?"

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Why did you take the Chaos Emerald?"

"I was working with Eggman."

"You were? Why?"

"I wanted to get revenge on humanity..."

"What?" The agent yelled.

"Eggman is my creator's grandson." Shadow confessed.

The GUN agents turned to each other, wondering what to do. Eventually, they decided. "You will come with us for questioning."

"Alright." Shadow responded.

"Should Omega and I come too?" Sonic asked.

"We need to confirm if you really are innocent." The soldier then said.

Sonic groaned as he, Shadow and Omega followed.

—-

They soon reached GUN headquarters and went inside. 'I just hope everything goes well...' Sonic thought. They reached a room and walked in. An agent sat across from Shadow and Sonic as Omega stood.

"So... You said your name is Shadow," The agent said, looking at the black hedgehog.

"That is right."

"Really? How so?" The agent asked, leaning forward.

"Let me explain..." Shadow then began. When he was finished, Sonic began to wonder if he should add on what Shadow told him during his time in the future.

"I see," the agent said. He looked at Sonic. "Do you have the Chaos Emerald?"

"Omega has it." Sonic said. "He snatched it from Shadow to stop him from escaping earlier."

"Affirmative," the robot said.

"I see..." The agent looked at Omega. "What are you? One of Eggman's robots?"

Omega paused. It did remember being the Silver of the future, but...that wasn't it anymore.

"I am a robot, but not one of Eggman's," it stated. "Not anymore."

Sonic smiled at Omega, but then thought 'But he was never one of Eggman's...'.

The agent sighed, thinking things over. After a while he said: "You're free to go. Sorry for the mix-up, Sonic."

"It's fine, I can understand the mix-up!" Sonic said, smiling as they left. Omega looked at him. "Should I give the emerald back to Shadow?" It asked Sonic.

"I'm not sure..." Sonic responded, then turned to face Shadow and the agent. "Hey! You want the emerald back?"

"Keep it for now," Shadow said as he left with them.

"Alright!"

—-

"What are you going to do now?" Shadow asked them.

"I'm not sure." Sonic responded. "Maybe meet back up with my friends, either that or go home."

"Would it...be okay if I hang out with you?"

"Um...why?"

"Well...you said you know me already. I find that intriguing."

"I mean, I know you from a future timeline. But, maybe we can get closer in this timeline too! Because something really bad in the future I was pulled to, so me and my friends want to stop that from happening!"

"Really?" Shadow asked. "So you're from the future?"

"Not really. Look, it's complicated..." Sonic then began. He then explained how the Master Emerald pulled him and his friends into the future as human, and the adventure that ensued.

"That must be some adventure."

"It truly was."

"You're not going to go back to Eggman, are you?" Omega asked Shadow, narrowing it's red optics. Shadow just shrugged.

"You should stay away from him," Sonic advised. "He's nothing but trouble."

"Okay."

"Why are you siding with him anyway, Shads?"

"Like I said, it was to take revenge on humanity."

"Why do you want to get revenge? What did thet do to you?"

"It was because of what happened back at the ARK."

"You mean with Maria?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded.

"I see..." Sonic responded. "That reminds me, of the promise I made in the future. The promise...is that I will make you happy!"

"Really? A promise?"

"Yes."

"Hm...you are an intriguing person."

Sonic then smiled, blushing a little. "Thank you."

Shadow smiled back. "You know...I think I will try being your friend."

Sonic then rushed to hug Shadow, incredibly happy. This run to make sure everything came out right was off to a great start. Omega watched them hug and turned to leave. It didn't understand emotions but it could tell that Sonic was in good spirits. "Where are you going?" Shadow asked the robot.

"Nowhere in particular." Omega responded.

"Alright. See you later, then."

Omega then left.

Sonic turned to face Shadow. "So...Shadow, shall we gather the others and begin to continue putting our plan to make the future turn out right in motion?"

Shadow nodded.

"Then let's go." Sonic said, as he held Shadow's hand. They then left to gather the others.

—-

Shadow was soon introduced to Sonic's friends.

"Pleased to meet you, my name's Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." Tails introduced himself.

"I...I'm Ray the Flying Squirrel! It's nice to meet you!" Ray introduced himself aswell.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Shadow responded. As the introductions went on, Sonic could only smile. He changed into a wolf and howled in happiness. Everyone stared at the wolf in shock.

Then, Tails smiled and laughed a little. "Oh, Sonic!"

The wolf just barked and wagged it's tail. "Oh, whatever are we gonna do with you until you turn back?" Tails asked, as he patted the wolf's head. Sonic yawned and lay down.

"He can turn into a wolf?" Shadow asked, amused. Tails nodded.

Eventually, Shadow followed the wolf to his house. The wolf then turned back into Sonic. "You must enjoy being a wolf," Shadow told him.

"Oh, it's nothing much! I can also turn into a anthro-like wolf to fight." Sonic then explained.

"Really? That's a neat ability."

"I guess so."

Shadow smiled. "You have a nice house."

"Thanks!" Sonic responded, grinning.

The black hedgehog chuckled. He could tell this would be the start of a great friendship.

—-

As time went on, Sonic and his friends continued to protect the world, as Shadow became Sonic's boyfriend. Eventually, they had managed to escape being turned human and had just successfully prevented the Zombot outbreak.

The year was now 2019 and Sonic, along with his friends, had many adventures throughout the years. Stopping the ARK from crashing into the Earth, the Black Arms incident, foiling Eggman's plans, and many more. Sonic gained new friends as well: Rouge, the Chaotix, Blaze, and others. Shadow also got a job at GUN and became best friends with Rouge. Together with E-123 Omega they formed Team Dark. There was also a new Silver on their team too.

"We finally managed to make sure everything that happened lat timeline didn't happen..." Tails told Sonic, smiling, as he began to cry slightly.

Sonic smiled and patted Tails' back. "We sure did, bro."

Tails could only smile. "H-Hey, I helped too!" Ray then added.

—-

Six months later, the Zombot outbreak did happen. It had been delayed since being prevented but Sonic and his friends eventually stopped it. It seems that out of all the events from the previous timeline, the Zombot outbreak seemed to be inevitable. But despite everything, it was in the past now.

Sonic's transformation into a human was also meant to happen; however, he didn't seem to mind. Luckily he still had his abilities and speed. This was noticeably different from last time, since he had none of his abilities or speed back then. Some of his friends who had become Zombots during the outbreak were still in those forms but they had their free will and didn't infect others.

Aslan also visited time and time again. The owl spirit did as well. It didn't interact with anyone but sometimes Ray saw it watching them. Speaking of Ray, he had come to accept the fact Mighty had become Aslan. He also had a new boyfriend: Espio.

As for Tails, he ended up making the mechanical tail replacements he kept talking about in the previous timeline. However, it was a failure. The tail just wasn't working, so he discarded it. He didn't need to fly anyway.

Back with Sonic, he had managed to reunite with Sonia and Manic. It was currently his 28th birthday and all of his friends had come. They were having a party in the park. "Happy birthday, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.

"Everyone...thank you!" Sonic cried out.

"You're welcome! Open your presents!"

"Okay!"

Sonic did so. He smiled at the gifts his friends had given him. After he'd finished opening them all, he smiled and turned to face them, tears starting to fall from his eyes. After he'd finished opening them all, he smiled and turned to face them, tears starting to fall from his eyes. "Thank you everyone!" He exclaimed.

"I, too, have a gift," a voice said.

They turned to see Aslan. "A-Aslan!" Ray cried out as he ran towards the lion. He gave the lion a hug.

"Ey, Aslan, good to see ya again!" Sonic greeted with a smug look. "Whatcha' got?"

The great lion smiled. "I have created a new world: one of magic, talking beasts, and much more. My gift to you is that you come visit."

"Of course...!"

"Not all of you, though. Only four."

"If that is so...then I choose Tails, Ray, Shadow and I!" Sonic declared.

Aslan roared, and a portal opened. "How long will we be gone?" Ray asked.

"Not long, I just wanted to show you." Aslan explained.

Sonic waved goodbye to his friends as he, Tails, Shadow, and Ray followed Aslan through the portal.

—-

On the other side, they stood on a cliff, and saw the landscape of Aslan's world before them. A vast ocean spread beneath them and the horizon of a land could be seen.

"This place looks amazing...!" Tails exclaimed.

"What's this world called?" Sonic asked Aslan.

"I haven't fully decided yet." The lion responded.

"Well, since your name and this world are similar to a book series I read, I'd probably say 'Narnia', but...that might be unoriginal." Tails said. Aslan hummed. That was a good suggestion.

Sonic then looked into the distance and smiled. After the adventure in the previous timeline's future, they had managed to set things right this time!


End file.
